I'd Come For You
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: "Yes I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you." They took my love, and I will get him back... Sequal to W.O.T.A.
1. Tired

**HELLO MY LOVES! a new story, yay! WARNING: there will be some dark parts, some painful parts, some fluffy part, the whole enchalada! im gonna be conceited and say i havent gotten reviews saying i let you down so i dont plan to let ya down anytime soon.**

**YOU MUST KNOW i changed breaking dawn a bit... **

**so Jake never imprinted on demon baby, the pack doesnt seperate 'cause they dun kill baby (read to see why), and well...ive looked up some vultori characters that i forgot since i read BD sow if i use som1 ur no fimiliar with, look it up! lol**

**disclaimers...yea yea...**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

"Can she _please_, for the love of god stay outta trouble! Just once!" I heard him yell.

He came in, soaking wet with a frown on his face. I set my book down and raised a brow.

"What trouble did Swan get into this time?" I asked, as I got up to get him a towel. He growled.

"The mind rapist knocked her up. And I have no clue what to do about the leech baby. I mean, we cant have some demon baby running around like the seed of chucky slaughtering people!" He yelled. I just chuckled.

"Calm down, Sam." I said.

Jacob had been depressed when Bella married Cullen. But that changed when he imprinted of Sam's coworker, Destiny Gill. He was happy as can be, but still a little pissed at Bella because of the pain she caused him. And now she was back, and apparently, prego.

"I can't be calm. We've never had anyting like this happne before, and for the first time... I don't know what to do." He murmered and burried his head in his hands.

I sat next to him on the bed, wrapping a towel around him. It had been pouring out, but the thunder hadn't come yet, thankfully. I sat back against the headboard and he laid down, his head resting on my stomach. Things were perfect between us, and I couldn't be happier. Plus the sex was _amazing. _

"You can't always know what to do, Alpha or not." I said. He sighed.

"I'm getting tired of being Alpha. When the hell is Jake gonna step up, huh?" He said. I frowned.

"You wanna stop phasing?" I asked. I could understand if he'd wanna stop, but I wasn't ready to.

"No. I love being a wolf. But I'm getting tired, Embry. I would be perfectly happy with stepping down and being beta." He explained. I nodded, relieved.

"I can understand taht. Maybe you should talk to Jake. I mean, he's only 17." I said.

"And I was only 19 when I phased. I was lonely for a long time, and I think I did a pretty good job protecting the tribe when I had to run 24 hour patrols with no rest, and no food. Now the pack is huge compared to others like Maka and Hoh. Their are 6 other wolves that can help him along." He retorted.

I sighed, he had a point.

"I guess you right." I murmured as I ran my hand through his hair and down his bare back.

"Embry I was very young when I phased. I thought I had my life planned out. It didn't work that way. Jake will have it easy. Whether he's 17 or 23, he can go to the pack, or me for help. But I can't do this forever." He whispered. I nodded, understanding.

We were quiet for a while, till something popped in my head.

"You're not gonna... kill the spawn are you?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I sighed.

"Maybe...no... I don't know. What else can I do? What if it kills?" He asked.

"When its born, and we start having mysterious kills, then we can point fingers. We can't just go to the Cullen's and kill Swan and her kid. I may hate vamps as much as you, But I couldn't kill a child, Sam." I said.

"You don't know what it could be capable of." He retorted.

"What if the situation was reversed, huh? Even if that's impossible, what would you do?" I countered. He went silent.

"Sam, I don't like the Cullen's, but I don't despise them like you guys do. They have held up their end of the treaty since it was first made. Yes, they have killed in the past, but if we kill a child along with its mother, I don't see how we are any better than them." I said softly. He sighed.

"I guess you're right. All we can do is wait." He siad, defeated. I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I may not like this situation, and may hate vamps, but I just can't have this on my conscience, and I know you can't either." I whispered.

"You're way to soft for your own good, Embry. And you're making me go soft too." He said with a soft smile. I chuckled lightly.

"Maybe. But you love me for it." I said.

"That I do." He chuckled. I smiled and continued to rub his back.

"Mm, feels good." He mumbled tired.

I smiled and shifted so I was straddled on his his ass and rubbed my hands on his back, gently kneading. I could feel the knots of stress in his back. I worked each knot, from his neck, to the small of his back. He gave a quiet moan as I felt his back loosen up under my hands.

His eyes were closed, probably on the brink of a deep sleep. I leapt down and gently kissed all over his back.

"You have amazing hands." He mumbled softly. I chuckled.

"Sleep." I said, and that's exactly what he did.

I could hear his heartbeat slow down to a steady rhythm. His muscles completely relaxed under my hands. When I was sure he was asleep, I quietly climbed off of him, tying not to wake him up. I pulled the comforter up to his waist and silently hopped off the bed.

I felt kind of bad for Sam. I could see being Alpha for so long was taking a toll. I hope Jake would be ok with simply switching positions. Sam was an amazing leader, and boyfriend. He had helped me forget about Paul. He deserved a break.

I was also still afraid of Emily. She had basically dropped off the face of the earth. Leah had tried to hunt her down, but it was useless. She was shady and crafty. I didn't want to tell Sam I was still afraid that Emily would return, as he wiuld get more worried than he needed to be.

He had enough on his plate.

But I had a feeling she wan't going to give up. Leah talked to me about Emily. She wasn't one to give up. And that's true, then she'll be back. But that's not something Sam neede to worry about now. He had to worry about the Cullen's and that spawn.

It seemed that just when things might slow down, they speed back up again. I thought the pack was going to get a break, but leave it to Swan to kill everyone with stress. And if not stress, then maybe a vampire spawn. I had no clue if it was deadly.

I was afraid I would regret my decision in talking Sam out of killing it. But I would just see what happens.

That's all we could really do. I mean, it just a baby, vampire thing.

How much trouble could it possibly bring?

* * *

**Oook, IM SORRY ITS SHORT, but eh! its the first chapter, and im still planning how this is gonna go. Plus ive been looking into finding a beta but the list is soooo long and i cant seem to find any who're willing to do slash. who the fuck knew finding a beta would be so damned hard?**

**eh, forget beta, when im done with this story, my imagination will be fried, and i will go into hibernation!**

**aaaanyway, if you have any questions about how this story is gonna go down, feel free to message me or watever.**

**click tht damned button! (ya know...the one that sayz review?)**


	2. We Need A Break

**Ok, i found me a fant-mazing beta! so this story should come out really good...i hope! anyway, i dont wanna keep you waiting, so read on, skip the disclaimer, we both dont like them!**

**disclaimer...bleh...**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

I woke up after who knows how long. But it was a much needed nap, and after the backrub Embry gave me, I felt loose and relaxed.

That was rudely interrupted by the loud moths of the pack entering my home.

"Why the hell do I put up with them?" I grumbled to myself.

"Because you looove uuus!" They yelled in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"Sssh! Quiet with the yelling, will ya?" I complained. It wasn't an order, it just me being a whiney asshole.

"Quit being so cranky, Sam." Smirked Embry, I glared at him.

I sighed and plumped down on the couch with them while they watched some fake wrestling. I kept thinking I was forgetting something, that I had to tell the pack. Something about... vampires... Sawn... I was still exhausted from yesterday. Oh yeah! Demon spawn!

"Oh, guys. I have something important to tell you guys, though Jake already knows." I got the guys attention.

I told Jake to keep it on the down-low until I had something figured out. But since I was so confused, I might as well tell them. I looked at all of them, wondering how they were gonna react. They all hated the Cullen's, especially Bella for hurting Jake.

"Alright. Swan's pregnant." I said. They stared. I rolled my eyes.

"With Cullen's kid and they don't know if it's more vampire than human, or vice versa." I stated. That got a reaction.

The room filled with a mix of irritated groans, angry shouts, and grumbled curses (which most likely came from Leah).

"Calm down guys!" I commanded. They calmed some, but not completely.

"Look, I know what you're all thinking. We have to kill it." I said. Some nodded, and some just sat back.

"But..." I started, looking at Embry, who was looking at me."We can't just go to the Cullen's and kill Swan _and _her spawn." I said.

"Hell, I don't know if we can even kill the kid at all. If it's dangerous, we'll go after it. If it isn't, well we'll just leave them alone. You know I hate the Cullens' and I know how tempting it is to just go over there and massacre everything in sight." I said.

"But we can't. Not until we are sure if this thing is dangerous or not." I ended. They all seemed to agree.

"You're going soft, Sam." Jake said with slight smile. I chuckled.

"Courtesy of the kid to your left." I said, looking at Embry who was sitting at Jake's left.

A deep blush spread across his cheeks and he looked down, his wavy, ebony locks covering his eyes. I winked at him, and Jared and Quil made gagging noises. Leah groaned and dragged them by their ears onto the porch. They followed, knowing if they struggled, they would lose an ear.

I got up and Embry followed me into the kitchen.

"So, now that that's outta the way, when are you gonna talk to Jake about your position?" He asked lowly. I sighed.

"I think right now isn't the best time." I answered just as low as him. He sighed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is; we don't know how long this thing will last. I don't want you working yourself to the breaking point, Sam." He said. I moved closer to him.

He was leaning against the counter and I pressed my body against his with my arms at his sides. He was leaning against the counter as I pressed my stronger body against his, placing my hands on his hips. I felt desire spread through my body like golden liquid fire as we connected in the most intimate of ways. He was soft and firm. Unadulterated pleasure at its best.

"I know." I whispered.

"Don't wait until it's too late. I have a bad feeling about all of this. And I feel like we're going to end up helping the Cullen's... again." He murmured. I shrugged.

"I really hate vampires. They take too much of my time. Time I could spend with you." I murmured, as I placed kisses all over his jaw and neck.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. Time I could spend..." I licked his neck and brought my hand down to his ass. "...fucking that tight little body of yours till you can't remember your name." I whispered lowly.

"Oh you're a dirty dog!" He yelped as I squeezed his ass. He pulled away and tried to run, but I pulled him back, wrapping my arms around him with his back to my chest.

"Lemme go." He demanded.

"Sorry. I want that ass." I said. He chuckled.

"There are people here. Sorry, you're gonna have to wait until tonight. Unless you're bad, then there won't be a tonight." He whispered seductively, and ran out of the kitchen leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

I went into the living room, plopping in the leather recliner, pulling Embry on top of me. Some gagged, but it's not like Quil and Jared had room to talk. I thought a lot about what my plan was for Swan. If I killed her and the spawn, it would crush Charlie.

But knowing her selfish ass, she probably already dropped the poor man. But I hear Sue is taking good care of him. I sighed and leaned back in the recliner. Embry was sitting on my lap, his arm wrapped around my neck. I rested my head against him, still exhausted, even after the nap I had earlier.

I didn't know thinking took so much out of you.

But I was afraid of what Embry told me. That something horrible was going to happen, and I had that feeling too. With everything that went on in the past year, from the newborn fight, to this, it's a surprise that La Push isn't in ruins.

But something, deep inside me, had a feeling that Embry could possibly be the victim, yet again. But the Cullen's have no connection to Embry what so ever, so that feeling didn't make sense. Then again, when did anything make sense anymore?

I looked at the rest of the pack, my brothers + one sister (Leah). As irritating as they could be, I'd do almost anything to keep them safe. Leah and Jake always were the independent ones in the pack. Leah has always been that way, and Jake because he's a true Alpha.

Jared and Quil just seemed to follow orders, though sometimes screwed them up. So Leah and Jake usually made sure their asses got the job done. Then there was Seth. He was like Embry in a way; sweet and innocent and completely lovable by everyone who met him.

But Seth was much more outgoing, and was not afraid of the spotlight. I gave him simpler tasks, as I didn't want to have him hurt, like in the newborn fight; he was just to keep guard. That was for both Leah's sake and his.

And my Embry, who was the quietest, and extremely shy. Even if he was my imprint, he never acted as if he should get special treatment and acted like any other member of the pack when it was time for business which made things much simpler, and made the pack feel like they were treated fairly so there was less stress.

I loved my pack, whether they were quiet or shy, independent or aloof, even obnoxious or irritating, they were my brothers + one sister.

And I had a feeling; this demon spawn was going to bring trouble for my brothers, my sister, and my love.

* * *

**Ok, I kinda liked this chapter! (omg, my beta rocks!) Anyway, there will be more family love to come. The drama and hurt and comfort and pain and whatnot will come soon enough! ok not soon, that stuff happens at the core of the sotry. for right now, this is what ya got!**

**well, that all i gotta say, ecept R-E-V-I-E-W, REVIEW!**


	3. The Dominating Alpha

**I LOVE this chapter. Sammy and Embry get down and dirty in the shower! special thanks to my beta ;)**

**i own nothing**

**enjoy my loves (god knows i enjoyed re-reading it!)**

* * *

(Sam POV)

I needed to talk to Jake. And real soon.

I had a long patrol. I found a scent, somewhat near La Push but it seemed a few days old and vaguely near the border. Still, it was tough trying to follow it, I could tell it was far from a newborn so I could only hope these vamps weren't crazed. It had been a few weeks, and from what I hear, Swan might give birth soon.

That's not very calming.

She may give birth to crazed newborn spawn which could kill her, if that is to happened she is, without a doubt definitely going to be changed. That is the last thing I need is a stupid newborn running around Forks and La Push. I ran all day, making sure no one, including any Cullen's, have crossed.

I was pretty suspicious of those old scents, but I was too tired to think right now. I was so exhausted when I got home; I just climbed in bed and rested my head on Embry's stomach because I was too tired to make it to a pillow. It was late, and I didn't know if he was asleep, that thought quickly vanished when I felt him stroke my hair.

I sighed in contentment of finally being where I belong, with Embry, nuzzling his warm stomach until I passed out.

I woke up around 11 am. I could hear someone in the shower knowing it was Embry, as he wasn't next to me. I sat up rubbing the sleep from eyes before getting out of bed. I smirked as I silently made my way into the bathroom. My bathroom was neutral earth tones; granite countertops with swirls of different tones of browns, reds and deep forest greens, on top of the bathroom counters where two clear deep bowl shaped sinks, the cabinets where in deep red oak which I built myself, the tiles were a nutmeg oak and most importantly the shower which was one of the biggest splurges in my house, was a rainforest shower that created a 'cloud cover' including an old fashion light colored bronze deep claw tub, and a modern shower ledge as a twist.

I shed my cloths and threw them aside. I silently slipped past the shower curtain and into the large shower/tub. I came behind Embry and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped and gasped, but calmed and leaned into my embrace.

I stared as the hot water ran down his lean muscular chest and down his perfect six-pack. The sight instantly made me hard.

(Embry POV)

I leaned into his arms, feeling his strong warmth consume me.

My shyness was gone.

His arousal was pressed firmly against my ass as he walked us to the back of the shower were he bent me over the ledge. I could only imagine the image Sam was getting at the sight of his long thick cock with its dark plum head sliding up and down between my awaiting valley, leaving remnants of his pure pearly white pre-cum flowing just outside my backside as it would venture between my flesh, wetting my calling hole. The contrast was erotic. He always received some kind of pleasure from watching the sensual action.

I smirked to myself as I got harder within seconds. I felt his mouth on my neck, and his hand run down my back and land on my ass, giving it the most delicious possessive squeeze.

" Mmm Sam, more baby." I gasped, pressing myself closer to him, moving my ass up and down subjectively, creating both fiction for his cock and my entrance.

"You feel so good, Embry." He growled into my ear, bucking his hips in a steady rhythm. I could feel my pre-cum seep out of my length in long drips as a testament of how turned on my imprint made me.

Sam reached for my dick, giving it a few firm steady strokes, making me beg without shame for more. I was quickly loosing myself in deep pleasure.

" Oooh… fuck ah, please Sammy I need more."

"In do time baby….I want you to remember who makes to feel this fucking good. Only my cock and my hand and my mouth can fuck you in the right way until you can't walk or remember your name." He emphasized this by longer and stronger stocks, blissful squeezes and a dip to my slit with his thumb to prove his point.

I howled to show him I knew damn well my body was only his to pleasure.

"That's right baby, howl for your wolf." He said going much quicker with undeniable skill on my weeping cock. It twitched, singing its praises.

But I needed my release. "Fuck yeah… mmmore S..sssam." I grunted, fucking his hand while his other hand teased my nipples.

"Tell me what I want to hear." Sam panted in my ear, stilling his movements on my length. I felt he was in just as much need as I was as he moved in slow motion creating fiction for his cock against my backside.

I was getting fucking frustrated. "Sammmmmmy…p..please, dammit." I moaned in desperation, letting my head fall against his defined shoulder.

Suddenly I felt a sharp slap to my ass. I turned swiftly to look at Sam who had a face that showed he was letting his wolf side take over. This turned me on even more.

_Slap _

"Tell me." He growled.

" Oh fuck yeah." I screamed in pleasure, offering my ass to him again.

_Slap_

"Fucking tell me!"

Roughly panting out, "You Sam. Only you." I was on the verge of coming and he wasn't even giving my cock attention.

"That's fucking right, and don't your ass forget it." He said as is hand went back to giving my cock what it wanted, what _I_ needed.

"Please Sam one more time." I asked and he knew what I meant.

Sam drew his hand back for a more crackling slap right against the raw flesh of my ass. I gave a long deep howl.

"Oh shit …"

"You like to be spanked, don't you my beautiful pup. You howl so well for me, its beautiful pup." He said gently rubbing my sensitive flesh.

"I love you Embry, don't ever, _ever_ forget that." Sam whispered in my ear.

"As I love you Sammy. I won't forget, I promise." I know he loves me more than his own life, that he would gladly go through hell or even death to show me his love and protect me. I would do the same without a doubt.

Sam turned me around, picking me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips met for a smoldering deep kiss. His tongue dominated mine, showing love and possessiveness all in one. We both moaned at the action and the taste of each other.

His hands reached the underside of both of my thighs, lifting me up onto his shoulders with my balls right in his face.

Sam is a strong and well defined man and I am much smaller than him so him lifting me like this was nothing to him.

"Grab onto the railing baby, it want break under your weight, its steel."

I did as he said, my cock bobbed against his face in the process.

"Yeah that's good love, now I want to you hold tight and put your feet on my shoulders." Once again, I did as he ordered. Now I was positioned in the most erotic pose ever, holding onto the railing, feet planted firmly on Sam's shoulder, squatting right in his face. Legs open wide for him. I should be embarrassed but I was turned on like now other.

"Your fucking painfully beautiful spread out like this for me, your ass right in my face, offering your hole to me." He moans out.

"Mmm, do it, please." I gasped out.

I felt his tongue and mouth lap up my balls, rolling them in his mouth. He moved further down, pressing his tongue to the tender spot between my sack and entrance. He groaned at the noises I was making and ordered for me to vocalize even more. And I did.

He stopped what he was doing; I looked down at him in frustration when he just gave me a sexy knowing smirk.

"Fuck my tongue baby." He said.

Sam moved his tongue back to were he left of, moving to my hole, teasing it with skill. He moved his hands to my ass cheeks, spreading them even more and deeping the depth of his pleasure organ.

I did as he told me to and fucked my ass on his tongue, reaching new volumes with my voice with each pass of his tongue. My legs and thighs quivered at all the motions. The slow burn was very nice.

Finally having enough, Sam slid me down, positioning his cock at my well wetted and stretched hole.

He groaned as he easily slid into me. He made love to me in deep frantic thrust. The sound of our screams and slapping skin filled the room.

"Mother fuck…. so fucking tight." He growled out, latching onto my neck, biting me.

His knees buckled and soon we were on the tub floor, him still inside me. I bucked my hips against him and started thrusting. I moaned, feeling the pain and the pleasure. He went fast, pulling almost completely out, then slamming back into me.

The hot water sprayed over us, as he grabbed my hips, lifting them up by hand, fucking my name right out my mind. His hand slid down my chest and pumped my hard on in sync with his thrusts.

"Harder!" I growled.

He leaned down and sucked on my neck as he went faster and harder. I groaned as I reached my climax. He kept slamming into my sweet spot; soon it was too much,

"Sam!" I cried as I came all over his hand. I heard him scream my name as I felt him fill me with his release.

He collapsed on top of me after pulling out. After we caught our breaths, he stood up, pulling me with him because I couldn't walk, hell I couldn't move.

He fucked the day light out of me. I turned to see my Sammy with a smug expression.

"Your glowing baby." He said to me, placing tender loving kisses on my lips.

"Only because of your love Sammy."

(Sam POV)

I pulled him up and took him into my arms as he leaned all his weight on me.

I felt kind of bad for going rough, as I knew he was going to have bruises and a limp later today. But I knew Embry would just say it was worth it. After we cleaned up I carried him out of the shower and into my room. We dried off and got dressed.

I love this man with my very being, seeing him glow because of my love made what I did very worth it to me as well. But I needed him to also know that whatever was to come for us in the very near future, I would go through hell and high waters to keep him with me, well protected and well loved. He needed to be shown this as well as hearing me say it and _I _needed to have him aware of this, for I was scared of the future.

I knew the pack would be coming by soon and I needed to talk to Jake.

I looked at Embry, who was already dressed in tight faded jeans with rips in them, and a blue t-shirt. I dressed and sat on the bed. He sat next to me and hissed. I grimaced at the look of pain cross his face.

"Sorry." I said. He waved me off.

"Don't apologize. It'll pass. I'm a wolf too." He joked. I chuckled and we made our downstairs.

We walked downstairs and not a moment too soon, the pack walked in, loud voices and all. They sat down and turned on my TV, eating my food, and all the things they usually do. As the pack grew, I had gotten used to the fact I was going to spend a large amount of money on food.

I sighed and smiled. To many, it would irritate them to have these boys raid their home but to me, it was a part of my life that I was so accustomed to, I don't think I'd be the same without it. I would do anything for this pack and I had a good idea they would do anything for me.

I knew I had to talk to Jake and get this over with.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" I asked.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well... it's about your position as Alpha." I started. He frowned.

"Sam, I just don't think I'm Alpha material... at least not yet." He said.

"I know, but Jake, I can't do this forever. I'm getting too exhausted for this. I've been Alpha for so long and I... I just need a break." I explained, hoping he would understand.

"Are gonna just leave the pack?" He asked sharply. I sighed.

"No, I wouldn't leave Embry, because I know he's not ready to stop phasing. I was hoping... after all this drama is done... that we could switch places." I reasoned. His expression changed to an understanding one.

"I guess that could work. I understand that you might be getting too old for this st-"

"Whoa! Hold it, are you calling me old?" I asked incredulously. He raised his brows and shrugged.

"Jake, I'm 23 dammit! Only _23 _years old!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I know Sam, I'm just messin' with ya. But in all seriousness, I understand and trading places is fine with me after this drama as long as you're my beta to teach me the ropes." He said.

I smiled.

"Thanks, bro." I said, relieved he understood.

We did a quick hug before returning to the living room. Embry glanced at me and raised his brow. I winked and he smiled with satisfaction. No need for words. We settled in and watched the game for the day. A storm was rolling in and Embry snuggled closer to me.

I tightened my grip on him as he flinched at the crack of thunder. I kissed his temple and he relaxed. I would never let him go. And that's a promise I intend to keep.

* * *

**Ok, i hope you liked it! I hope Sam can keep that promise...**

**have questions, review or message me.**

**you better review anyway though!**


	4. Kinky & Beautiful

**Why keep you waitin'?**

**meyer would probably never write slash, especially with a rare pairing like this!**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

I groaned.

It was born. Swan had given birth, and it was here. The damn demon spawn itself is_ alive_. I thought we had a few months but it turned out we only had a few weeks. And now that the spawn was here, I really had no idea what to do. I was lost. Jake had been keeping watch and reported back to me on the progression of shit the Cullen's undead asses accumulated. It was starting to fucking stink.

Swan was a vampire.

A _newborn _vampire.

It was our job to kill newborns, and changing a human was against the treaty. If we went to the Cullen's for a war, the odds would be against our side, being they had the advantage of having the mind reader and the empath. The fortuneteller couldn't see us which was good.

They could sense our thoughts and control our emotions; I couldn't risk the pack like that nor the love of my life, _my_ Embry.

Being Alpha seemed to be getting harder and harder. It was true that I was sort of a stand in Alpha until Jake was ready; I had to take on the responsibility. Though, I didn't much mind because I was the oldest, first turned and Jake was young, he needed the time to grow, mature and experience things, most importantly he needed the acceptance of his high ranking and responsibility. This was why I was growing weary of this position. It wasn't meant to be, I was meant to stand proudly by Jake protecting my Alpha, my people, my pack, my imprint as a beta- Jacob's second in command. I thought about this as I sat up in bed in the middle of the night. Embry was laying next me in a deep sleep.

He had passed out just after our shower of pleasure. His beautiful body was covered by the thick comforter that was pulled up to his hips, covering his modesty. Embry may be a shy wolf but he was a wild little sex kitten in bed. I think during this time was were he felt most comfortable letting himself free, letting his wolf take over in the submission he craved and other times my little pup loved to pull his little claws out on me.

**Usually, I would have passed out right after we made love but there was too much on my mind.**

I was so stressed and frustrated about the whole situation that I took it out while we made love and went rough again. I felt guilty afterwards as I saw the bruises forming on his thighs and hips, which were trying to heal.

Embry didn't seem to mind, never complained, in fact he even seemed to thrive in it. My kinky little pup. I chuckled.

He was definitely one in a trillion.

I ran my hand through his silky hair. It had grown with a natural curl at the end of his long hair. His beautiful tanned skin was smooth without any blemishes putting a baby's skin to shame. His perfect muscles; lean, but powerful. He didn't even realize it, but he was painfully beautiful.

My heart ached at the thought of him ever getting hurt again. Then I remember Emily. She was on the loose, but how much damage could she cause? With my whole being I had a feeling she could cause a lot of damage as Leah had told me.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

_'You can't always know what to do, Alpha or not.' _Embry had said to me. He was exactly right.

I _don't _know what to do. I felt useless. What kind of Alpha am I?

I groaned and layed down. Embry was on his side so I spooned him, draping an arm over his waist. He pressed himself closer to my chest, his naked form warming up mine even more. I kissed the back of his neck and finally fell asleep, having a rather steamy dream...

_Next Day..._

(Embry POV)

I woke up, Sam spooning me from behind me.

I could feel his erection pressing against my ass as he moved it against me. I chuckled to myself. Maybe I should wake him up. He was restless all night and very stressed. Maybe I could temporarily relive that stress. I smirked and slid down, pressing my lips to his abdomen.

I trailed kisses down his abdomen and down the 'V' that led to his hard on. I spread his legs and settled in between them. I smirked and glanced up at him still in a deep sleep. I swiped my tongue slowly up his large cock. He shivered, but didn't awake.

I rolled my eyes. The man could sleep through an apocalypse.

I licked the swollen head, twirling my tongue around it, before taking his whole length in my mouth, coming back up hollowing me check. He gasped and bucked his hips.

"Mm, fuck...yes..." He mumbled, asleep.

I pulled away and he whined. I smirked and licked the swollen head dripping with pre-come. I took his whole length again in my mouth and felt his hand grab my hair. He bucked into mouth, almost fucking my mouth like he would my ass.

"Ah, baby, yes!" He moaned louder. I could now see that he was awake and staring intently at me.

I took him deep in the back of my throat, humming as I did so. I let him go with a 'pop', his cock oozed with pre-cum as a testament of how turned on he was.

"My wolf you taste so fucking good." I said as I tongued his slit, dipping deeply into it. He tasted of all man.

"You like when I let you fuck my tongue baby?" I asked him as I continued my assault.

"You know I fucking love it when you do that, pup." He panted, grabbing me by the hair so I could take him further into my mouth.

I stopped his hand on my head and got up on my knees between his spread legs. I smirked when I saw him give me a killer glare.

" Embry fucking Call if you don't get your ass back on my dick right this minute I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, and _hard._" Sammy growled out, palming his wet cock. I loved this slick noise it made.

That is exactly what I wanted him to do, what I was hungry for.

"Bring it Sammy. I want you to take what you need. I want you to cum all over my face."

"Hell yeah." He said and in one swift movement his large hand took me by my neck, bringing me close to him. Sam kissed me with all he had and grabbed me by the thighs, flipping me down on my back.

He flicked his cock over my mouth, outlining my lips. I could feel and taste his essence.

"Embry, my little wolf I love you more than anything and I promise you I want hurt you." Sam said pleading for my trust.

" I know you won't babe so please fuck my mouth like you need to, like _I_ want you to."

"Mmm, fuck..." Sam groaned out as he slipped his dick into my awaiting mouth. He grabs me by the neck to make it more comfortable for me. His balls slapped against my chin while his dark curly hair tickled my nose. I inhaled deeply into my nose so I could intake his manly scent.

I knew he was getting close as he went harder in frantic thrust, he was breathing so hard I thought he was going to pass out. I pulled out my tricks to bring him the release I knew he needed, soon he pulled out of my mouth stoking his cock over my face.

" Fuuuuuk…." He screamed as he came all over my face. I loved when he did that shit.

"Love you look so beautiful with my art of cum all over your face." Sam said as he took the end of our sheets to clean my face.

I just smiled up at him because in that moment he looks so stress free and at peace.

I pulled away and crawled to sit next to his panting form.

"That is how you wake up an Alpha." He mumbled. I chuckled as I wiped my mouth some more before leaning down and capturing his lips.

"You're my wolf." I murmured when we pulled away. He smiled tiredly.

I was ready to mess around some more.

"You do know I have patrol this morning." He said, sitting up. I gave him a 'So?' look.

"I'm already exhausted and I have to wake up the pack in like 10 minutes and we both have to patrol." He said. I chuckled.

"I swear you're a wild little sex kitten sometimes." He muttered. I raised a brow.

"Are you saying I'm more like a kitten than a wolf? Or are you saying I'm _that _good in bed?" I asked. He smirked.

"You'll never know." He said, and got up out of bed.

I scowled but followed him into kitchen. We ate a quick breakfast and took a shower before we walked outside. He phased and I did the same. Sam was big and muscled in human form but when he was in wolf form he was huge, like a damn mountain. Compared to me, I looked like a small puppy both in human and wolf form. And that's how I am usually perceived.

A pup.

A shy, timid, nobody pup. But Sam always seemed to put me on this high pedestal, and treat me like a god. He had once said I was his 'Apollo'. I was doubtful at first that he cared so much about me.

But I knew, and everyone else seemed to know, that I was _his _pup.

(Sam POV)

I glanced at him in his wolf form.

He was so small compared to the others. More lean and swift than ripped and muscled, but he was beautiful. Whether he thought so or not.

I had a feeling something was coming with this demon spawn, and that Embry would be the taker of the punishment because of others actions.

I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to my Embry. To not be able too see those beautiful soft eyes, and that shining and vibrant smile, and just feel his aura of happiness. I had a feeling something was going to take Embry away from me, my only reason for living.

Shaking off those feelings, I took off running, Embry doing the same, headed off of the direction of his perimeter. I ran along the border, being on the lookout for any new scents. I caught a few scents, scents I knew belonged to the Cullen's.

As I ran up the border, I found them; the Doc and the rest of his family. I saw a little one too, looked like a 2 year old. My hackles rose and I fell into a crouch as I made my way towards them.

_Embry, Jake, Leah, I need you guys. The Cullen's are here. But Leah, go get Seth, Quil and Jared, we need them too, just in case. _I thought out to my pack.

Leah went to run for the other guys while Embry and Jake ran to my location. I looked towards the Cullen with wild hair that I knew as Swan's mate. I knew he would translate... he was a mind rapist. Jake giggled and I rolled my eyes.

_Why are you here? _I mentally asked, and the Cullen translated, as well as the rest of the conversation.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you time, but we need your help." The Doc stated.

_Why__ should we help you? Last time we helped you, my imprint was hurt! _I yelled. When that was translated, he sighed.

"There something coming-much more powerful and dangerous than a bunch of newborns. The Volturi." He said.

_What's the __Volturi__? _I asked.

"The Volturi are basically vampire royalty, along with their guard, who have extraordinary gifts. The Volturi are the oldest coven ever known. They make the rules and if we disobey them, there will be death." He explained. I nodded.

_So why do you need our help? _I asked.

"You know Bella gave birth to a vampire/human child. A hybrid. Someone told the Volturi that she was an immortal child which is a lie. Making immortal children is against our laws. The Volturi are coming to destroy her because they believe she is immortal." He said, gesturing to the spawn, who was in Swan's arms.

I looked into Swan's eyes and something in them just wasn't right, she wasn't what she appeared to be. I moved on to observe her mate and he looked….trapped, lonely, and deeply sad. Though I had a feeling it just wasn't from the situation at hand but with the fool who had brought this upon his family. As a wolf we, can kind of sense bonds, it's almost as if bonded mates scents matched each other and from what I sensed and saw they were not bonded or even meant to be.

His seemed to be with the curly blonde.

I blocked that thought off so it wouldn't cause him or his family more trouble. Fuck, even the pack.

_Why should we help you defy your own laws? _I countered, breaking from those previous thoughts.

"You see, the child is harmless, and is not an immortal. She will grow. She's not even venomous. Not only that, but the Volturi are definitely not vegetarians. They won't hesitate to feed in La Push or Forks. It may not even come to a fight if we can convince them. You may just have to stand by us." He explained.

Shit he had me there. I groaned, not wanting to but having to do this. For the sake of La Push.

_"Fine. We'll stand by you, and fight if we have too, _I thought as I glance toward Embry. _But if any of my pack gets hurt or even... killed... the blood is on your hands__. And I promise you I ____will __destroy this whole coven____." I stated as I look at every last one of the coven and yes, I mean __every ____last one._

**I loved this chapter, so i hope you did too. the little edward and jasper seemingly 'soul mates' statment was for jasper lovers, lol. anyway, if you could figure it out yet **_italic _**is wolf thoughts, in case your slow, lol.**

**nothin else to explain except the fact that you better review or i get sad, and you dont wanna put the life of innocent Embry in a sad writers hands!**

**Review!**


	5. Always Remember My Love

**This chapter is kinda sad, and moving. It also has a taste of what's to come...**

**I don't own twilight, obviously!**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

_Love._

Something that no one understands unless they are in it and it's something no one can ever break if it's the real thing, if the person you are in love with you are fated for them as they are for you. Simply put, true soul mates. Love is what I felt immensely for Embry, him being my soul mate was something I knew with every fiber in my being. And I had a feeling that what ever this Volturi would bring upon us would test our love, would push us to the limit.

We had only one more day until the Volturi would come here. I thought of this as I sat in my garage, on a classic mustang I've been working on for years. I stared at Embry, who sat on a Harley Davidson, spray paint gun in hand, drawing carful designs on the vehicle.

He was the twin of beauty, even in old jeans and a wife beater. His perfect features showed concentration. But I knew, behind his focus of the task he was doing was fear. And if I know Embry, it's not fear for himself, but the others in the pack.

I had no reason to blame him. I felt the same exact way. What would I do if something happened to Embry? If something happened to my imprint? From his soft hair, down his warm neck, to those perfect muscles on his torso, to his warm and muscled stomach, down his sensitive abdomen, to those sexy hips, down those tanned muscled thighs as wells as the rest of his legs.

I couldn't live without that or the beautiful soul he possessed.

I truly couldn't. His laugh that sounded like Christmas bells, his aura of happiness, his sensitivity, his shyness. He reminded me of Prudence from Across the Universe sometimes. How shy and sweet he is but how determined and fierce he could be.

I couldn't live without that.

I refuse to live without his love.

I watched him as he sat the spray gun down, and hopped off the motorcycle. He walked towards me leaning up to start kissing me along my neck, to my jaw, towards my lips. I wrapped an arm around the small of his back, and gently crushed him closer to me.

"Embry?" I asked looking into his soft hazel-brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I... I don't want you there when we face those Volturi vamps." I said. He pulled away slightly, looking up at me with a frown.

"Sam, that's not gonna happen." He stated. I sighed.

"Look-"

"No, you look! This is what I'm built for, what I'm made for. Now, I know you just wanna keep me safe but I _have _to fight!" He hollered.

"Embry, I can't stand to see you hurt again. Please..." I begged. But he wasn't having any of it.

"Sam, you can't protect me from everything. You may try, but you can't. You treat me like I'm some helpless human." He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.

"Now, I know that I may not be the biggest or the strongest in the pack. But I'm still a wolf, and just because I'm your imprint, you can't keep me from every fight we come across." He stated in a softer tone.

I closed my eyes, before opening them and staring into his. I knew he was absolutely right.

"Just... promise me you won't get hurt." I whispered. He bit his lip.

"I can't make that promise. I don't know what'll happen tomorrow." He said quietly.

"Humor me." I demanded softly. He sighed.

"Nothing will happen to me, don't worry. We'll get this over with, and go home." He stated softly.

I pulled him to me, gently crushing him into me again. I lifted his chin and pressed my lips to his. I tightened my grip on his hips. I had to have him... incase it would be the last time... to absolutely show him the love that burned in my heart for him. It ripped my heart to think that, but I was no fortuneteller, so I didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

It had been a couple of weeks since we met up with the Cullen's, and I knew what I needed to know of the Volturi. But right now, I needed to love Embry. Especially since I had the feeling it wouldn't happen for a long time.

I took his face into the palms of my hands, looking deep into his eyes. What I saw there scared me more than death itself. His eyes screamed to me that he knew this was the last time, in a long time we would be together; holding each other, caressing each other in loving touches. His eyes begged of me to love him gently so he could savor this moment until he somehow returned to me. This was our ill fate. He knew it to as I saw tears flowing from his eyes.

My heart broke even more as I let out a strangled cry.

The pain made my body shake, making Embry's shoulder slump with the pain him and I both knew he would have to endure, what we both would have to endure.

Our lips met each other, we kissed in strangled breathes and harsh cries, grasping for air.

"Always remember my love for you baby." I spoke into his ear gently as he tightens his grip around me.

"I…I wi…will Sa.. Sam…." He let out in a harsh sob. He barley could talk because of the cries wreaking his body.

I connected our lips once again, letting our tongues tango with each other. We kissed deeper to try to get more of each other, held tighter to mold into each other, breathed in each others air so we could, for only in this moment become one with each other.

I broke our kiss to retrieve a blanket so I could lay it on my car and lube from the garage closet. I turned around to see Embry's naked body waiting for me. His arousal standing with a calling sign to me as pre-cum leaked from its head. The sent begged for me to taste it.

I walked to my car and laid the blanket down, sitting the lube on the hood of the car. Straightening myself, I slowly began to remove my clothing, Embry stood there watching me, not wanting to touch just yet, but to observe and remember the plains of my body for this maybe the last time. I did the same to him

Finishing my clothing we walked the same distance to each other, kissing, caressing, and pushing our erections together as we let our heart break flow from our eyes.

We were losing breath; we were slowing dying out of our craving for each other.

I lift Embry up with him wrapping his legs around my waist. Enticing a moan from both of us as our cocks rubbed together. This connection was going to be a silent interaction, no words were going to be needed, only expressions of sounds of our pleasure. Finally I laid him down upon my car.

I made love to his body with my hands, kissing, licking, biting as I listened to him cry harder. Finally I reached his arousal, engulfing it completely as he hit the back of my throat, bucking into my mouth. I pulled out every trick I knew and the things I knew he liked as I tongued his slit deeply and lubed my finger to massage his hole, sinking into its depth with my finger, searching for that special spot.

My eyes were becoming blurry from tears from the sounds my mate was making. They were tugging at my heart and I made myself work extra hard to pleasure him; try to give him some sense of comfort and security. I knew I succeeded when Embry arched his back calling out my name over and over again as he erupted thickly into my mouth.

I moved up his body placing smearing kisses as I want, finally reaching his face. I looked into his eyes, letting the salty water from mine drip into his cheek.

"I know Sam, I know." Embry repeated as I let my rock hard cock sink deeper into him. We rocked gently, firmly, steadily together. Crying out, moaning out, grunting out, sobbing in loud sobs out as we came together screaming each others names. We let our hands roam each others bodies, lips touching flesh, repeating our love for each other. And we made love soundly again, and again, and again, until we were both totally spent.

I wrapped Embry in my arms and made our way into our home.

I laid him down on the bed before climbing in beside him and spooning him from behind. I held on to him as he held onto me, unwilling to let each other go as we both drifted of to sleep.

(Emily's POV)

I flitted down the corridor of the castle at a speed not even those damned wolves were capable of to where Aro and the others were waiting for me. I arrived and stood before Aro, Marcus and Caius.

I bowed slightly before speaking.

"I hear we are making a move to attack tomorrow." I said. Aro smiled at me. I was one his favorites in the Volturi, as he has told before when we were alone.

"Yes dear. My _burattinaio_, you shall soon get your revenge. You have been very patient." He said smoothly. I smiled and nodded.

"Only for you, Sir." I said. He smirked before looking over to the entire Volturi.

"When we get to Forks, you know what we are looking for. The immortal child. But I must tell you what will happen if we cannot get the child out of fear. You see, fighting the Cullen's is plan C." He started.

"You see, I heard that those dogs, the shifters or whatever they call themselves are in alliance with the Cullen's. We are looking for one wolf in particular to take home with us." He glanced at me, winking.

"There is one wolf who young Emily wants to get revenge on. One who has stolen her mate." He stated. That's when they all understood. In our world, there is nothing more sever than taking another's mate.

And I couldn't wait to get my revenge on that little slut, Embry. They called me _burattinaio _which is Italian for _puppet master. _You see I can control what a person physically does by controlling the fluids that run through a a human, it would be controlling their blood to get them to do what I please.

For a vampire, it would be the venom that runs through their bloodless veins.

That was why I was one on Aro's favorites, and why he recruited me. To be able to control all the Cullen's and wolves while we took Embry, I couldn't wait. Embry _will _suffer.

"Alright, the wolf we will be looking for is one of the smallest amongst the others. He is gray with black spotting. Whether we get the child or not, we _need _to capture this wolf." He stated, with authority no one would think of defying.

_Oh Embry, prepare for beginning of the end of you life._

* * *

**Well, I will tell you things won't get better anytime soon. Now you know The Vultori's mission. **

**YOU MUST KNOW that this story WILL NOT MAKE SENSE if you haven't READ 'WALLS OF THE ALPHA'! If you haven't read Walls Of The Alpha I suggest you go and read it before moving on with this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Agony

**This chapter is verry important, and really sad. But I know you'll love it... hopefully...**

**I own nada but my Imag-I-Nation**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

_Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock..._

I stared at the clock as it inched closer and closer to the time I've been dreading for days. I leaned against the back of the couch, watching as the minute hand inched closer and closer to the 4.

The fortuneteller said we had to leave at 8:35, which was about the time of twilight.

The whole pack sat quietly in my living room, waiting. It was a tense silence, almost eerie. Embry sat close to me, my arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

_Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock..._

In only a few minutes, my pack and my imprint, my _love_, would be put in danger. I rested my head on top of Embry's, sighing softly. How did we end up here? After all the crap that went on in the past months, how did we end up in more danger?

It was exhausting, and I just wanted it to end, especially for Embry. I could tell he had had enough. But like all week, I had that feeling he wasn't going to get a break anytime soon. I chanced a weary glance at the clock again.

"Alright, lets go." I said softly, knowing they'd hear me.

I looked and appreciated each one of my pack members. Even though they didn't hear me speak my fears, I think through our connection as life long 'brothers', they knew my fears for our land, for them, for my imprint. Some how I think they knew Embry would soon face another hell.

My suspicions where soon answered as Jacob made his way to Embry and I, he said nothing as he let out a shaky breath, reaching out his arm to lay it upon Embry's upper arm. Jacob raised his eyes to me as if asking for permission when he began to gently pull my mate into a hug, I nodded my blessing, Jacob wrapped his arms around my imprint and he did the same. This was Jake's closest thing he ever had to a real brother besides his pack mates. I think he knew that today he might lose a brother.

With one more tight squeeze, they pulled away from each other.

We walked out the back of my house which led to the forest, my Embry's hand in mine the whole time. The pack phased, but before Embry could phase, I pulled him to me, connecting our lips together as our tongues lapped in the sparks our love created.

I felt the love and passion radiating off of him in waves. When we pulled away, I didn't tell him I loved him, because that would have made it feel... final. Like it was the last time, and I wasn't going to let that happen. In my mind there was still a greater hope left. No_, there was _hope left. It had to be.

Those silver-blue eyes stared up at me, and they said nothing but 'I love you'. I kissed his forehead before we phased. We took off, the pack running close to each other. All thoughts were silent and focused. We ran as a pack.

We reached the location and emerged from the trees into a huge clearing. The Cullen's were there, and I could see there were about 24 more vamps behind them. The majority of them had red eyes, so I was on guard about them.

We made our way next to them. I wasn't even comfortable with the Cullen's, so needless to say having the other vamps there made me tense. But there was nothing I could do so I dealt with it.

I gently nipped at Embry scruff to pull him closer to me in a protective manner. I glanced from the edge of the trees to the Cullen's. I saw Swan and her so called mate as she held onto her demon child. She looked...cold and calculating. And he looked miserable, as if he was truly dying inside, though he already was. In him, I always saw a guarded, lonely, confrontational young man. Who, dare I say, just wanted someone to spend the rest of his existence with, something to love and to love him back. It seemed he desperately looked for someone to call his own and to see him not as the thing he had become. I think he thought he had that is Swan, but in the end it seems she made everything worse for him. I almost felt bad for him... almost.

I heard light and quick footsteps heading in our direction that no human could hear.

My head snapped up towards the direction of the sound, tensing when they became closer. I kept my eyes on the edge of the crowded trees.

_Alright guys, be ready. _I thought to the pack.

My hackles rose at the stench of all the vamps in the same place at once. I heard their steps getting closer and closer before they finally emerged from the edge of the forest. They all looked so... organized.

There were ten figures in black cloaks moving in a perfect triangle formation. The smallest black cloaked figure in front. Behind the black cloaked figures were three blood-red cloaked figures that seemed to be the leaders.

There were also more vampires behind them, out-numbering us.

But I could hear Swan's 'mate' tell the Doc that they didn't count.

There were two female figures staying close to two of the leaders. There scent told me they were their mates. I fell into a semi-crouch, just to be safe and on guard. I was glad I had told the newbies, Collin and Brady to stay home.

The Doc stepped forward, and started talking to one of the leaders that had stepped forward. With him was one of the black cloaked vamps, the tips of her finger sewn to his robe. The Cullen's had told me that they had a 'shield' as part of there guard.

I stared at the confrontation. Another red cloaked vamp stepped forward, and he seemed angry. I tensed, not knowing where this whole thing was going.

Then the wild haired Cullen was called up by the Doc. The red cloaked vamp with white hair was yelling at this other vamp, who apparently gave them false information. I looked away as she was killed, tuning out the screams.

Then Swan stepped forward to the whole thing with the demon child. I listened in closer.

"She's human I swear! There's no need for a fight." She pleaded with the one of the leaders.

Said leader turned his head, scanning the pack. His eyes landed on Embry. He eyed Embry, up and down, staring at him. I pushed him slightly behind me, growling lowly. He just smirked, and whispered quietly to Swan.

Whatever he said set off the Doc, the doctor's face flashed with a brief expression of anger, even the wild haired Cullen looked uneasy about whatever was said.

"Why would you want one of the pack?" Doc asked, confused.

"Special reasons." The leader replied.

One of the pack? I glanced at Embry, who looked just as confused as me. Then I pieced it together. I fell into a defensive crouch, as well as the rest of the pack, as they heard what was happening. I was so pissed that I was salivating from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but that's not-"

"You can have him if you promise to let us be." Swan spoke up, cutting off the Doc. If the doctor wasn't such a gentle soul I swear he would have slapped that fucking bitch right in the face.

I heard every single vampire on our side gasp in sheer surprise and when I looked at their faces horror as well.

I snarled. No chance in hell were they taking one of my pack, especially Embry!

I heard Embry let out a small whimper, nuzzling my side. I nuzzled him back and licked his snout trying to comfort him and give him some sort of reassurance.

"Isabella, silence! Please Aro, there is no reason we can't agree to something more reasonable. The wolves are not Children of the Moon, they are shape shifters, they don't need the moon to phase. Aro, I beg of you to leave them be, they mean us no harm. We live in peace with them."

I could hear the Doc pled on our behalf and for that I was grateful. But the black haired vamp completely ignored the doctor.

"Why would we only take him if our intentions are with that child?" He asked, gesturing towards the kid in Swan's arms.

"You can have Edward as part of your guard too! He would be more use to you than my child. You can keep him as long as you stay away from me and my child." She blurted. My eyes went wide. What was wrong with this bitch? The Cullen boy looked at his 'mate' in disbelief and heartbreak.

That set everyone one of the Cullen's, plus the other vamps behind them off and all you could hear was growls and snarls. But there was one raging growl that shook the tress; the growl was so strong it rumbled the ground. Before I could look at the possessor of such a sound, my attention was taken when another black cloaked figure stepped forward, hand outstretched. Suddenly every one was on their knees, the pack on the ground. We were unable to move. What the hell?

I could see that the Doc who had lost all pride and was practically begging on his knees to the black haired vamp and the other leaders out of taking both Cullen his son _and_ Embry my imprint.

Then the black cloaked figure flitted over to the pack. The figure removed the hood.

Emily.

It was _Emily!_

That bitch stared down at me with blazing red eyes. I wanted nothing more than get up and rip her apart one piece at a time. But I was paralyzed. I growled and snarled as she smirks down at me, before grabbing Embry by the scruff and dragging him over the Volturi side.

Embry's lets out agonizing whimpers and whines of pleads. His small barks let me know he is calling out my name. In the distance I can see his huge wolf tears running down his face. I swear the air from my lungs was leaving my body.

I howled and snarled in anger as Emily pushed Embry behind other vamps so I couldn't see him. I had no choice but to watch the seen that was blocking me from Embry when we all were let up from whatever had our bodies bond to the ground.

Then I heard the black haired vamp call another vampire up front. He was almost as big as the bear like Cullen. The burly looking vamp leaned in to whisper something in the black haired vampire, in which he nodded in his silent agreement. I heard the young wild haired Cullen boy take in a sharp breath. His 'father' looked as though if he could cry he would.

"Edward my boy, step forward." The main leader commanded and Cullen obeyed.

"Felix you can have him as you wish." The Cullen boy was met half way by the huge vampire who caressed Edward's cheek. The poor boy I could see was vibrating in fear and disgust as his eyes went wide with whatever the vampire had to be thinking.

In one swift movement the huge vamp had Edwards back against his chest as Edwards front faced my pack mates, his family, and the other vampires on our side. The huge vampire proceeded to caress Edwards's cheek, licking his way down to his neck. The fuckers hand went underneath Cullen's shirt, we all could see it moving lower and lower until he let it venture down Edwards jeans, groping him. The vamp continued to do this as he visibly rocked his hips to Edwards back side, moaning sickly.

Edward let out a harsh dry sob, eyes wide; I could see the tears he was not going to be able to shed. In that moment, I saw nothing but a young boy, innocent being, he just wanted to be loved but was betrayed by the one he thought loved him, the person who left him be violated in such a way in front of his family. In that moment I saw his fate, Embry's fate. They both were similar in so many ways. In their forever frozen young lives, their innocence and blind trust was taken away from them. They never asked for any of this. Fate was cruel to them.

My world sunk even more as I realized what my love was going to have to endure. What they both were going to have to survive through. Even my pack was whimpering in sad whines for the young Edward, for the same treatment they knew my Embry would receive.

I felt as if all my hope was gone, I felt as if I wasn't going to be able to carry on. Sinking, sinking, sinking.

Then I heard a sound so haunting it made my body give away in shivers. The growl was so strong it sounded as if lighting thundered in the dark sky. The ground cracked a little under our feet and trees split in two, the sound was pushed in ravenousness madness of feral vengefulness.

I looked to see the curly blond haired one who was sheer madness of deadly strength, the one who was without a doubt a killing machine. I've heard stories about the skilled vamp; the Major.

His eyes were dark, resembling black ink, in his whole facial expression you would have never recognized him as the quiet Cullen; he was dripping venom from the mouth, crouched down in a striking position.

" MINE." He roared, it shook the earth. In a blur, the demon Major charged. At the same time I heard a whimper. I turned my head back to the other vamps to see my naked Embry standing by Edward as another vampire held my imprint, caressing what was _my_ mate, _my_ body, _he belong to me_.

I saw red and with a fiery snarling howl I went for the main kill.

Suddenly I a bell like voice screamed.

"Peter, Emmett, Rose, Garrett hold Jasper, NOW!"

"Wolf pack hold your Alpha, NOW!"

(Alice POV)

I never envisioned this would happen. I thought…I thought… I thought…..

My family and I had to watch as our brother was …and Embry. The pain of the situation was soaring through my body.

Bella, she wasn't the person we thought she was. How could she.

We all watched in horror as Edward was made an example out of. Esme and Carlisle were almost falling over with grief, watching their first 'son' go through this. I could hear Rosalie struggling to breathe, though she didn't need to. She fell into Emmett, who had to support his wife. She new the pain Edward was going to experience for she had gone through it herself. I failed my family; I thought the out come was a positive one. I was wrong… I … I …I ….

Upon hearing the raging growl of a black demon and a cold harsh snarl, I zoned out into a vision.

If we fought, we all die and Edward and Embry would soon live a terrorized existence. I came out of my vision just in time for me to scream to the wolf pack to hold the Alpha and Peter, Emmett, Garrett and Rose to hold back Jasper; neither one of them were in their right minds, Jasper was completely gone as the Major and Sam was in his black wolf demon mood.

I looked to Jasper, snarling and snapping in anger, his screams echoed as colliding boulders. I had a sense that Edward was his real mate but couldn't clearly see into their future. This would have been harder for each other them to except given the times they lived and were born as well as Jaspers past. He never thought of himself as worthy of anything, much like Edward. I just didn't know the out come would be like this.

I couldn't always interfere with others future. But I never saw this coming.

This was how Jasper had to realize his mate in Edward; this was how Sam had to see what his mate would go through.

I walked over to Jasper; even with four strong vampires, they were having trouble holding him. So I told the boys to feed him weakness as I did so myself. It barely affected him. I took his face in my hands . His eyes were dark with madness.

"If you try to get him now, it's the end of him, and the end of you. Be patient. We'll get him back when the time is right. I promise you this Jasper. Please, let it be for now. It's going to be hard but…just please. I…..I promise" I begged him. I couldn't finish as I felt the tears pool in my eyes and saw the fear and sadness in his eyes. He dropped down in helplessness, his body became limp.

He looked at me, and nodded. I told him I'd explain everything later. I went up and pulled Carlisle up from the ground, telling him the same thing. I moved to get a look at the wolves. Every single one of them were struggling to keep their Alpha back.

I took a deep breath and flitted over to them, my hands up, trying to say I didn't mean any harm. I looked up at the alpha, slowly moving, and in the same movement I pulled on Jasper, I took his huge wolf head in my hands

"If you go get him now, he'll be killed, as well as you and everybody else. You have to wait till the time is right, and it _won't_ be today. Trust me on this. I promise you this…. just please for the sake of all of us especially Embry. You have to wait. I give you my word I will do all I can so you can have your mate back."

I tried to sound as sincere as possible so he wouldn't think I was lying. I saw and felt the wolf tears fall from his eyes to my hands. He stared at me for a long time before he stopped struggling and the wolves let him go. I followed his gaze as he stared at Embry, who was being held by the new Volturi member once again. He yelped and whined his understanding. As Jasper, he dropped his body, limbs going completely limp.

For a second I thought I could hear his wolf ripping its own heart apart.

The air filled itself with Jasper's whiles for his lost mate, Sam howls for his lost imprint. The rain that started only added to their misery.

(Sam POV)

I stared helplessly at Embry, wanting nothing more than to go over there and bring him into my arms. But I had no choice but to trust the fortuneteller. I wasn't going to risk his life because I made a stupid mistake.

I looked at Swan. Every bone in my body wanted to rip her apart slowly, ensuring a slow painful death.

I kept my eyes on him as that bitch Emily throw a pair of cloths to him and told him to change.

"Demitri." She called, when a vamp wearing a black cloak stepped forward and grabbed him by the back of the neck. My imprint stared at me, tears shining in his eyes.

My heart felt like it would literally rip apart. I lifted one of my legs, but put it down, knowing I couldn't go over there. I growled as I saw that Demitri vamp run his fingers over my imprints body. He whimpered and the pack had to hold me back again.

Soon, the vamp pulled him behind the guard again and the Volturi turned and headed for the edge of the trees. I was frozen.

He was gone. I felt the weights …..

I had poured everything I had from my state of bliss for it to change like the seasons into a dark sky rained in agony.

* * *

**Ok, this is FAR from the end, don't you worry. It's just getting started! **

**Though I feel bad 'cause Sammy's gonna have a heavy heart for a while. Special thanks to beta!**

**IMPORTANT NEWS! I'm gonna be away for 4 weeks! so i decided I'm gonna put up a few one-shots to hold you over. i know its a long time, i mean 4 WEEKS W/OUT YOUR FAV WRITER! but i think this held you guys over, eh?**

**so check out the oneshots i'll be putting up before i leave wich is 2morrow. bye, loves!**

**REVIIIEWWW!**


	7. Faded Star

**IM BACK!**

**i TOLD you guys i wasnt gonna ditch you! well i wont waster ur time!**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

_No_.

No, he couldn't be gone.

He just _couldn't_! My love, my imprint, my reason for existence was just taken away from me, I felt so heavy, it was unbearable. I wasn't paralyzed anymore, but the pack still held onto me, only to help with supporting my weight for I was too heavy with grief to hold myself up anymore nor could I move from the chains that heavily dressed my body . I just stared at the place my love had just stood.

I was at a loss.

Everywhere I looked upon to find him was long, too long for me to reach and dark. I was starting to slowly die of frustration of not being able to reach the end of that long eerie abyss, praying to the gods, willing them not to lead me into temptation, for I had yet to reach the bottom of the swallowing black hole, maybe when I did walk within it I would find Embry.

I searched and searched, crawled and crawled to no signing in relief.

I prayed to the god, the Sky Eagle, to give me wisdom and strength, to just give me back what they had gifted upon me. I've never asked for much and always played the cards I was handed sharply, without complaint, never questioning, for I knew it was my destiny. I only called upon the gods this one time to ask them for another chance of having Embry back in my arms.

I swear I was easy to please so easy to please…just give me back my baby, my one love. I begged and pleaded but I went unanswered.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Rapidly my emotions changed from frustration and helplessness to anger and self-hatred.

Self- hatred because I had promised myself from the moment I met Embry that I would never let him go. That he would always be in my arms, I had told him so. That was a promise I broke. I couldn't protect my imprint. No one could know how that felt. And you sure as hell didn't want to know.

With the self-hatred still brewing, anger started spreading through me like wild fire. Rage, I tell you, motherfucking blazing rage filled my body as if it was amplified by something other than my own anger. I could feel my sanity slip, I was becoming a fucking entity, I wasn't myself anymore. I simply was gone, so fucking gone.

I did the only thing that seemed fathomable in that moment. I screamed. Letting it echo throughout the clearing.

My wolf growled to me to let him go, to break the shambled darkness he was in and let him fucking go. He madden himself with hatred, pacing back and forth, absorbing the rage that was being fed to him, the wolf that was inside me was letting the monster that was inside my wolf go.

In union, all three of us moaned in pleasure from the pure venom coursing through our veins. Something terrible and disgusting was happening inside of me.

I think I had an idea of what was happening, as I felt my body pant with the effort of this transition; my body burned with scorching heat, that I noticed my pack members releasing me with hissing sounds, while blowing on their hands, saliva dripped from my mouth, I could feel my teeth becoming bigger and sharper than the 'normal' wolf, my vision was colored in blood red, literally.

With a low rumble in my chest, I turned to look at Swan, and the final process of the transformation took place; I was stronger, more hideous, with several patches of fur missing from my form, my muscles were bigger, stealthier, I was pure poison, pure death in this wolf form. My wolf had released _its_ beast. Our reason for living was gone and we were fucking pissed.

That _thing _was one of the reasons why my love was taken away. That _thing _made the deal, a deal that not only took my imprint away from me but her own fucking husband; the father of her own damn child, I understand protecting what you gave birth to; your own flesh and blood but the way that onion smelling bleach breathed fucking coward went about it was absolutely wrong, very wrong. She subjected the vamp family and my wolf pack family to witness what both our loved ones were going to endure.

She could have taken the alternative choice that the curly haired vamp; the Major, had came up with when we were training to fight. It was the most logical and not surprisingly tacticfull when coming from him.

His formulation of having the motherly looking vamp and our youngest pack member Seth, the puppy, stay behind with the little girl far away enough that the other vamps wouldn't catch their sent and if a battle would follow then the ugly cow could use her shield to trap the 'royal' vamps giving the three of them a chance to run.

This made since to have those three to run away because without a doubt they were both the weakest links in each group. The Major vamp saw this.

In our case it worked out perfectly since at the time I didn't give a flying fuck about any of the vamps, because none of us wanted to see Seth go into battle, for he was just too young, too small, and Jared who had yet to tell Seth of his imprinting on him wouldn't have much worrying when it came to his imprint.

The herpes faced harpy flat out fucking refused the shit. Even the pixie vamp foreseen that it would have worked if a battled was to follow suit. The doctor vamp asked the little spazz ball since the saggy faced harpy refused that option what would take place, but the pixie said she could see anything.

All of the other vamps tried to persuade her, her own husband begged that she see reason, but that mean cow gave him a glare and to everyone's surprise he just shut the fuck up. I literally saw more chains form around his already littered body that withheld deadly shackles.

No one dared question her again after she growled her final refusal because it was her child she was 'protecting'. Fucking cunt.

The future seer spent the rest of the 10 hour training section trying to 'see', but came up with nothing. At the time, it seemed kind of normal that she wouldn't be able to 'see' everything, at the same time I got I bad feeling coming from the harpy, but never, never would I or her family even would have guessed she could stoop so fucking low.

Betrayal seemed too simple of a word for what had transpired, for what that fucking dead bitch did.

Pure evilness.

That _thing, _may as well killed Embry.

I shuddered. I couldn't think about that. And I certainly couldn't think about what Embry would possibly go through.

Normally, I would never in the life of me constitute hitting a woman, but she was no fucking woman of this earth. She was a monster, and I was born to destroy and kill monsters. My hatred for her only intensified when thinking of what a vile _thing_ she was.

I refocused on that bitch. She backed up, as I slowly stalked towards her with the child in her arms, the kid had her own little rumble going on and it appeared that she was trying to get out of the arms of the harpy and into the curly haired vamp arms, though I think he was too fucking gone to realize it.

The bitch then slid behind the curly blond vamp, but he only gave a ferocious growl at her, warning her to back the fuck off. In return, I gave out a growl so loud and fierce it made the whole pack jump, afraid to even make an attempt at stopping me from killing her.

The Major vamp gave another fierce growl at her when she went by his side again, I guess she didn't fucking understand that that damn warning was for her. Finally, when he bit her in the neck did she back the hell off, but not before he swiped the child from her arms, cradling the kid to him, she hung to him for dear life.

I didn't realize until then that the kid was advanced for a child, she witness and understood what her mother had did and what her own father had gone through, I think she even knew what was in store for her father. I may not be able to stand vampires, but my heart isn't that hard and cold not to see what this child had been dealt at such a young age and plus it helped that she looked like the female version of her father and absolutely nothing like the harpy which helped her when it came to me feeling bad for her.

Although young, she knew what was going on, I know she did.

The deadly vamp handed the hybrid child to the fortuneteller. The kid was going to witness me fucking up her mother, I'm going to be a basterd and say that I didn't give a damn at the time.

I wanted my revenge.

One more glace to make sure the kid was safe away from her harpy mother, I caught the little kid glaring at her mother with so much disgust I swear I could almost feel it. Then the child locked eyes with me, and in them I saw her telling me to do what I needed to do, the bitch may have been her mother, but the kid understand the evilness of the harpy and in a way the coward had betrayed and hurt her own daughter.

The little vamp gave me a slight nod, turning her eyes to glare at her so-called mother again, then she snuggled her face into the pixie vamps neck. I was glad she had sense enough to turn away, no child should witness one of there parents, even if they maybe a bastard out of hell, ripped to death.

I focused my attention on the hatful cunt again.

Every vamp and wolf that was present kept distance from us. I just glared at her, my huge wolf form towering over her, even though my head was lowered.

My hackles had risen; my ears were flat against my head, teeth bared. I was ready to _kill. _

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she heard the rumbling in my chest. The packs thoughts were dead silent. She turned around, attempting to run, but stopped short as she saw that the curly blond vamp was on the other side, giving her the glare of a brutal hunter.

He then ripped his shirt off and I swear his muscles grow and became more defined. Showing her who was Alpha in there world.

Everyone else present stood back, not daring to interfere. I'm pretty sure no one wanted to. And if they did, it better only be because they wanted a piece of the pathetic bitch in front of me. But everyone and everything stood still. I had a feeling that they knew she was mine and only mine right now.

I didn't want anyone else interfering so I looked at the death vamp to see if I had to fight him to make her only my rag doll. When our eyes met it seemed he was telling me that this was my moment with her and he would be dealing the final blow in time as he crossed his stealthy arms around his chest. I would not dare take his revenge away for him for he, like me, had lost his own personal imprint.

It was all the confirmation I needed.

I lunged.

Unfortunately, the bitch was still somewhat of a newborn, making her a little quicker than me. Either way she was royally fucked given that I was in my wolf demon form, in this form I would always be the top dog. I was a pure breed killing machine, damn near indestructible.

I quickly made another leap but she dodged again. I struck at her yet again and 3 times is always the charm. My teeth hooked onto her shoulder in an unbreakable hold.

I tore off her whole arm, enjoying the screams that echoed through the clearing. I swiped her face with my massive paw before ripping off her right leg. I circled around her as she screamed. In my eyes, she deserved this. She _definitely_deserved this. I snarled, at the exact same time thunder boomed in the sky.

The rain came pouring down yet again though it didn't break my focus. I brutally ripped off her other arm. She's part of the reason Embry was taken away from me. She deserved hell, with the burning pain to go with it.

She screamed for help from her family, receiving no assistance, not even a batted eye. I walked around her wiggling form, circling her, elongating her pain as she withered her way to the only one whom she may have guessed would save her. The very dossal doctor vamp, he seemed, out of the entire vamp coven most compassionate one and against violence.

A grueling 'Carlisle' sounded from her voice. He spat venom in her direction.

I stood over her, staring her dead in the eyes, even then she had no remorse for shit. Never in my life have a seen something so vile, so monstrous, so _ugly. _Her damned soul was not of this world, I've seen repulsive creatures in my time, but none in this moment held a putrid smelling candle to this _thing _below me. Inside and out she was ugly, so very _ugly_.

_Burn in hell. _I thought as I tore of her head and slowly moved away back towards the pack. My anger fading with each heavy step I took. My anger was completely overridden by complete depression and loneliness. Each breath I took came out as a pathetic whimper. It wasn't long before my legs gave out.

I crashed to the ground with a loud thud. I could here the packs' paw steps rushing over to me. I could feel the immense tightness and burning in my chest, right where my heart is _supposed _to be. But it's not there, because _Embry_ wasn't there. Embry owns my heart, and if he's not with me, I feel dead.

I could feel my pack, their warm bodies moving around me. I just wish I could feel their warmth.

Without my love, I felt cold.

In my mind I commanded for my love to return to me, but my star was fading. I was stuck in this black hole.

(Embry POV)

I shuddered.

Their cold hands holding my hands behind my back, their touch was so foreign to me. We had arrived in Italy, and we were now walking down the hidden alleyways and through the streets of Volterra. It was probably 2 am, so no one was on the streets, the 3 leaders, plus Emily and a few others left before hand, taking Cullen with them.

I can still hear his cries ring throughout my head. In truth, I always felt a friendly pull towards Cullen, maybe because he had seemed to experience some sort of pain that I was not sure of.

But like me or anyone for that matter who has been through hell, you can always spot the ones that might be going through the same thing.

I was scared at what was in story for us; I especially didn't know I could survive the unknown once again.

To say I was scared would be the understatement of the century. There were two vamps that had a tight grip on me, rushing me somewhere. I learned there names were Demitri and Afton; both slightly bigger than me. I tried not to cry, even though I wanted to so badly.

I want my Sammy.

My chest tightened and burned at the thought of him. I thought back months ago to what I had read when I first imprinted on Sam.

_"If a shifter is rejected, or kept away from their imprint for long periods of time, the shifter will feel depressed and eventually… suicidal..."_

I shuddered once again for two reasons: one at the thought of Sam becoming suicidal and the other because Demitri kept roughly squeezing my ass. I flinched. It brought me back to my encounters with Paul, but I knew that this was going to be ten times worse than what Paul had dished out at me.

After about 10 minutes, we reached the inside of this huge place that could only be described as a castle. They rushed me through the dark corridors until we reached two huge, ancient looking doors. As they opened the door, I closed my eyes, with only one thought in my head.

_Sam, help me._

I could see that my stars were starting fading, no chance of release.

* * *

**Ok, i think this whole thing speaks for itself. any Q, message me.**

**other than that, REVIEW!**


	8. This Web Burns

**FINALLY! it back, i wont dely you!**

**i own nada!**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV) **(Sam's thoughts are a bit... confusing. Only because he's broken and on the verge of death.)**

Numb.

That's only way to describe how I felt. Painfully numb. I laid unmoving in my bed, holding the pillow _he _used. It was _our _bed, the bed I had shared with Em-

_Burn._

Everytime I thought his name, my chest burned, my heart burned. But there was nothing in my thoughts, except for blankness and _him. _I couldn't sense anything. Every heart beat felt forced. I wanted to just end it, but I couldn't.

I knew people were in the room. But all I saw was white. Blank. Em... Em... Emb-

_Burn._

I gave an almost inaudible gasp at the pain, before falling numb again. I could feel the tattoo of his name on my back burning into me. Was I crying? I didn't know. I probably was. If I was, I wouldn't and couldn't stop the flow. Just like the rain. Cold. I bet that's what my tears were like.

Cold rain.

Lost.

I was so lost. Lost without him. But I couldn't look for him, because I was blind and numb without him.

I lost him. My fault...

I awake to find no peace of mind.

Bring him back... please... Em... Em... Embr-

_Burn._

Pain.

That wasn't new at this point. Whiteness turned to darkness. Wasn't any difference to the white though.

Just more depressing. Was that possible? No... no it wasn't. It was poison…yeah poison…poisonous…yea poison.

Em... please... back...

Pain. Black. Numb. Burn.

Em...

Those were the only things I felt. It was too late to apologize for letting him go. I couldn't breath. My chest was tight. Too tight.

Embry...

He can't breathe, I give him my breath.

His soul is breaking, I give him some of my soul.

He wants to die, but he fights it, its hard. I'm giving him my life.

His pain is my pain, his fear my fear, his death-I give him my life.

Thunder echoed my pain…lightening …flashing lights. Thunder, shaking vibrations, it hurts my ears. No, the thunder wasn't from outside, it was from my own mouth.

Thunder roared, Embry !

I was out of breath, the pain returned. I'd burn for you to live.

Em …all always be waiting for you.

Cruelness was spinning its web for me.

(Jake POV)

I couldn't believe it.

My brother, my Alpha, my friend, had fallen apart. Embry my brother, my best friend had been taken away from us. I didn't want to say it couldn't get much worse, because I didn't know the answer to that question.

I had my imprint, and I couldn't imagine being without her. So what Sam must be going through is definitely indescribable. What Sam and Embry have is more than an imprint or a push by fate. They have something rare, and what I hope to have with my imprint.

I stared at Sam as he laid there with his eyes closed. I didn't know if he was asleep or not, but he's been depressed and unresponsive ever since the cold killer vamps took Embry away. It was beyond heartbreaking to see my brother like this.

Emily was going to fucking pay and I personally was going to take care of her.

Poor Sam.

The only way we knew he was still alive besides from his hollow breaths, were his mumbles of incoherent rambling, and his thundering screams of Embrys' name. It was almost as if he was burning from the inside out as his body convulsed in a harsh way. The tears that departed his closed eyes were almost red in color, but what made them so disturbing was the fact that you could literally see the cold air from the tears like a ice cube. He cried tears of cold blood.

Everyday that Embry was away from Sam, his breathes got even more shallower. The elders told the pack that this was because Sam was dying; he was literally giving his mate the last of his breaths so Embry could live. Sam was consciously feeding Embry his life; enabling his imprint to live longer.

That was love, _that_ was sacrifice.

Quileute elders also explained to us the more pain Embry would be in, the more of his life Sam would give to him. Therefore, as the days pass, his breaths would become fewer and lesser apart until he finally gave his last air of life to his mate.

We had no idea how long it would be before we could go rescue our pack member, in the days that passed we asked the vamp pixie, but all she told us was that it would be soon. They were also dealing with their own problems with trying to control the curly haired vamp, apparently his new found power was affecting the weather in Forks directly. For days sense he had his mate taken away from him the weather has been terrible. Only humans would think that the thunder that was going on was natural, but it wasn't. It was the emo vamp screaming, his yells crackling in the sky, shaking the earth with there force.

The future seer said soon, but how soon before we lost this packs first Alpha. We couldn't lose Sam, he has sacrificed so much for all of us, everyone of his packs members life's were saved by him at one point in time.

I prayed to the gods we could rescue our mate sooner, not to mention the mind reading vamp, Edward.

I know in the beginning, I despised Edward, I envied him because of what he had, what he flaunted, what I _thought_ he materially treasured . I hated him because he took something from me that I loved, that I _thought _I loved. I was repulsed by him because his leech existence, the vile creature he was, who I _thought_ he was.

But now, with all my pride aside, with more knowledge, experience, and wisdom, I can see that what I thought about him couldn't be further from the truth.

Material things did nothing for Edward, he hated the fact that he had to show what his family had, what he had. He was content with less, small things pleased him.

I was repulsed by Edward because of what he was, a leech; when in fact he was as disgusted by himself as I was with him. He didn't want or choose this life that was thrust upon him, and he struggled to rekindle the soul he said that he had lost forever. My hatred for him was also misplace because I thought I loved something that he had taken away from me. When in reality he was as trapped as I was.

He was a soul that was easily chained in shackles by his need to be loved, he was nothing but an innocent boy who could be taken for granted because of his blind trust, and easily manipulated for he wear his emotions on his shoulders.

She saw this, all around him was her air of mendacity she trapped him in. Hook, line, sink.

From the months of training we did with the Cullen vamps; ease dropping on conversations and hearing Sam's thoughts about Edward, for the first time I saw the real him. He thought he found someone who he could spend the rest of his life with, from years of isolation and loneliness he thought he found another more beautiful life when that bitch came into his.

He just wanted to love and to be loved. Edwards wanted to make everyone around him pleased and happy even if it meant him being unhappy, adding on to his already moody behavior. But that fucking whore brought more pain to him then he needed. I really saw Bella for the deceitful thing she was after the newborn war. I could smell the fucking deceitfulness on her, I mean literally smell another man in her, and it sure as hell wasn't Edward. The prude he was.

Our first meeting at the border about the V-vamps coming, I saw and felt what Sam was saying about Edward and Bella, at the time I didn't understand it. Now, I couldn't have agreed more, especially after the V-vamps came.

I can't even find the words to describe when I heard Bella give her husband over and then to witness what the big, red-eyed burly vamp did to Edward in front of his family, in front of his own fucking daughter. The pack whimpered in sympathy because what was happening to him and what we knew would happen to Embry. Both of them were so innocent but fate was so cruel to them.

Then the Major vamp- that's one badass motherfucker, just flipped shit all of a sudden. The pack and I couldn't understand why he was freaking the hell out when they took Edward away. Until I remember Sam saying something about their scents matching, at the time I ignored it, but when I channeled in on what we call 'tapestry scents' I understand what Sam was talking about.

It seemed at the time, the Major finally had realized it too. Mind reader was emo's mate.

Everything was on fucking fire when the Major went total demon gangsta. Then the pixie screamed for some of their members to hold his ass back as well as the pack hold back Sam. Not fucking happening, the emo vamp knocked them on their ass. Every move he made was a ball of death, he was almost to the other side when Alice screamed for them to feed him weakness, even then they barely could retrain him.

I felt bad for him when I heard what the pixie was telling him. He just fucking discovered his mate, witness his abuse only to be told in the end that he couldn't do shit about it. It was the same for our Alpha Sam.

I know its our nature to hate and kill vampires, but I see now what good folks the Cullen's are, how different they are from the other damn vamps we had to fight. The Cullen's could easily choose what is their vile nature, but they didn't. In a way, they are also human beings with souls. Just like my pack mates and I are some-what mortals, but we do have souls.

That doesn't goes without saying I still wouldn't fuck them up if they got out of line.

Then everything changed when Sam zeroed in on the harpy bitch, I was hoping like hell he would let us in on the action, but when I saw his wolf transform into another form I knew not to fuck with him and I told the pack the same thing.

I was fucking pissed that he left her alive, then I quickly understood why because though he was entitled to fuck her up something harsh, it was the Major vamp that would deliver the final blow in due time.

But when Sam fall to the ground, it was all over.

Sam has always been the strong one; a rock. It was as though he had no weaknesses. But he did. One, adorably sweet and shy weakness, Embry. Now Em was taken away, and now our once strong, unbreakable Alpha, had crumbled.

I'd give almost anything to see Embry come back and have Sam as he once was again.

The pixie vamp said we'll get Embry back when the time presents itself to us. Until then, I had no idea what to do. I look at the doorway and saw Leah leaning on it.

"A pack must always have an Alpha." She spoke. She walked closer to me so she was directly in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"A pack must always have an Alpha." She repeated, more quieter. I sighed.

"I... I'm lost." I said to the girl who's been like my sister even though she can be a fucking hardnosed bitch.

"Aren't we all? Look at him." She said, referring to Sam. I looked at him. I had to turn away because seeing him like this was just too hard.

"He's not going to bounce back until we have Embry back. Even then, Embry might not be fully well, which means Sam won't be well." She stated. I nodded.

"You're the Alpha now, whether you want the position or not." She spoke.

"I don't know if I can lead a pack, Leah." I said. She smiled slightly.

"Do it for Sam. You a pure breed Alpha, Jake. You can do it. We, including Sam, know you can do it. Sam needs you to do this." She pushed. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright. For Sam." I said. She nodded.

"For Sam."

Sam and Embry…., they were all in a web; trapped for the unconditional love they gave out, the goodness of their hearts. Cruelness feed on this, hastily spinning their web.

(Embry POV)

Fear.

It means a lot of things to a lot of people.

But I'm sure I could beat them any day. I kept my tears held back and my face down, refusing to look up at the royal vampires. I could feel their gaze burning into me. I could feel Afton and Demetri's hands still holding onto me.

I felt that painful lump in my throat, making me want to let loose my tears. But I didn't, and held my breath.

I had been held in a dark room for a few days, only the sounds of the vamps feeding or when Demetri would step into the room, releasing his cock, staring at me as he pleasured him self with sickly moans filled my ears. They were trying to break me.

But today I stood before the royal vamps.

"Step forward, boy." The leader demanded, with a slight Italian accent.

The two cold ones holding me pushed me forward. Aro stood, and stepped down the few granite steps from his thrown. I looked over to Cullen, who was being held by Felix. He looked at me with sympathy.

I looked back to Aro's blood red eyes. He stood in front of me, and circled slowly around me as he spoke.

"Emily has told me much about you. She said you stole her mate. The Alpha Male, correct?" He asked rhetorically. I bit my lips to keep my lip from quivering and sobbing.

"She said you were quite a... _puttana. _She also said you were weak. Now, I'm not sure if that it a true fact, but believe me, we intend to find out in more ways than one."

He stopped circling me and pressed his finger tips to my cheek. I kept my tears back, which was surprising. After about 10 seconds, he thankfully pulled his hand away.

"Young Embry, we're going to see how much you can endure. And I believe Emily will have fun with this. After, it is, how you say, payback is a _lupa. _Demetri, he's yours."

Said vampire smirked, grabbing my arm tightly, before dragging me out of the large room and into the dark corridors. He led me up some stairs and down another hall before he pushed me into a room.

"So Embry, you like to take others mates?" He sneered.

I opened my mouth, but closed it, not knowing what to say to that.

"Well, that's what Emily said. You seem very fond of taking cocks. It's time to teach a dog how to sit." He hissed, stalking forward, and I backed up until I hit a wall.

He grabbed me and pushed me on a bed. I tried to scramble off it but he gripped me by the jeans, pulling me back, my ass landing at his crotch. I could feel his hard on through the pants.

I felt the tears I tried to hold back flow. I shuddered as I felt his hand run roughly down my thigh. I struggled, but he had a death grip on my hips. He pushed me forward so I was on my back.

He was on me. I turned my head as I felt his cold, slimy tongue on my stomach, to afraid to make a sound as he bit down. I looked out the window, tears blurring my vision. Rain pelted on the glass, almost like it had seen this before and it was crying all the tears that had been once been sheded; mirroring my emotions.

He sucked on my neck, though not breaking the skin. I thought of Sam. He'd probably be so disappointed that I let this happen to me.

He snaked his hand down my bare chest and slowly into my pants. My stomach churned, making me want to vomit at the feel of his cold, dead hands touching me. I mustered up the courage to let out a growl.

I kicked and clawed at him, doing anything to get the cold killer off me. He hissed in my ear, his grip tightening painfully on my hips. I growled, even with tears flowing down my cheeks.

I heard someone call his name, sounded like one of the leaders. He growled, slowly getting off me. He smirked at me.

"Your going to get it, even if I have to wait. All I know is, you're going to _burn__. _I _will_ break you, that's a promise." He growled out.

I shied away from his glare. He then flitted out the room. I knew it wasn't over, so I couldn't even be thankful. I wanted my love, my imprint.

I wanted my Sam. The thought of him hurt. I whimpered at the pain in my chest.

_**Burn... **_

I slowly felt out of breath, felt my life being taken away from me. With a strong gasp, air was suddenly breathed back into me, I tired to let myself pass out because of the pain I was in, but with another force, air was once again feed to me. I just let it be.

I was tangled up in a web, and I was caught up in the middle.

* * *

**Ok, hope your not gonna kill me. if you kill me there not story, so HA you CANT kill me! i feel bad for doing this.**

**anyway, just REVIEW!...please?**


	9. A Kiss Of Life Is All We Need

**Its very long, but i have a feeling you wont complain.**

**do you really think i own tiwlight? i THINK NOT!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

Everything was a quiet storm.

Fear and anxiety ate away at me.

Demetri had left me in this room for who knows how long; it felt like forever, as if I would never get out. Every time I felt the need to pass out, I couldn't. Something was keeping me strong. I had remained on the bed, not wanting to move from the spot, for the fear that I would give them a reminder of my presence by my movements, telling them that they indeed held me as their prisoner. I pulled my knees tightly to my chest; folding my body into itself, stilling myself motionless as a statue. I didn't want to give them any sort of a reminder. Silence was my best friend.

Every little sound they made had me paranoid. Afraid that _he_ was going to come bursting through the door and make me submit. Fuckers delusional if he thinks for one second I am weak enough to submit to such a monster. I'd rather die than submit to anyone but my Sam.

He was my kiss of life, the one whom breathed love into my soul, gave me his being; he inhaled so he could live for me, his eyes stayed open to show me the wonders of purity that I have never known, his lips stayed as a velvet warmth so he could kiss the cold pain away, his slick tongue danced over my skin to show and demand pleasure from me, his hands stayed strong; calloused and a silky smooth at the same time to hold, cradle, and guide me when I was lost or feeling lonely; I was never in doubt that I was cherished when he touched my whimpering and yearning skin that called and glowed for him.

His firm, steady thrust showed me who I belonged to, his thick yet watery essence permeated my glands as a strong whiff of his claim on me. His heart beat because he knew I needed it to beat so I could survive, as mine did the same for him. Sam, my Sammy was my kiss of life.

Only then when I would think of his name did my chest burn like the pits of hell. God, how I wanted to go home, and by home I meant in his arms. I whimpered. I wanted to be away from here and wrapped tightly in his arms like he'd done so many times before; my own personal cocoon.

My thoughts then wandered to Cullen. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. He had been betrayed in the worse way possible. I couldn't even imagine being hurt by my love the way he had been hurt. The bitch that had once been his supposed mate had some fucking nerve.

I noticed he didn't put up much of a fight, I'm sure it was to protect his family especially his little girl.

Why that fucking cow didn't take the advice of the curly haired vamp about having Seth, the mother vamp, and the little girl run away I would never fucking understand. Even the darn pixie said if the time came to it, it would have worked.

But it didn't matter if he was a vampire. It didn't matter that he had once killed humans. None of that mattered now because he didn't deserve this.

He did his suffering for his sins against humanity, he had already paid for that with years of isolation, losing and trying to rebuild his soul, having the gift of hearing and seeing the sufferings of others, and his years of loneliness. When I think about how I heard he used to be, the monster he had become; how could anyone blame him? How would one really react to know that they are made into something that is seen as a curse or feeling the risk of losing oneself to something so dark and dangerous you aren't even sure how to fight to it to keep the person you are.

He would have been better off dying with his family, but he was given the dark gift. Edward was confused, young and less than sane. I could relate to him; being given something you did not asked for, seeing the worlds evils played out before your young eyes. Though he seemed not to believe it, Edward, indeed did have a soul, the fact that he spent every waking day trying to better himself, turn his life around and help others from his heart was a testament to the real person he was in the inside.

Only now do I realize what kind of person Edward is and how self-less he is when I think back to the days when we were training...

_We had been training and working hard for weeks and some of us were getting behind on school since we were missing whole days with 10 hour fighting sections. The more seasoned fighter vamps with marred shape scars were training with the older pack members Sam, Jacob, Jared, Leah, Quil, and Collin which left Seth, Brady and myself out so we could focus on school work._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw I head bowed Edward approaching with 4 full baskets of food in each hand, I swear with his poster and if he was a wolf he would be a damn submissive. But Edward carrying food like this was not out of the ordinary. He had once told us he made it himself with gloves on so the vamp smell we couldn't stand could get on the food. And every time he brought us the food he was true to his word; we didn't smell anything but the aroma of freshly made sandwiches, cookies, pasta salad, and other goodies._

_When he would return back to his side of the field I could see and faintly hear Bella bitching him out because of what he was doing for us when she had pulled him into the wood while the others were distracted with training. _

_I was the only one paying attention to them when I overheard their conversation as I moved a little closer to the woods._

"_But Bella, it's the least I ...we…can do since they are helping us to protect our family. This is our child we are talking about them helping us protect. Nothing I do can really repay them or show my gratitude for what they are doing."_

"_Edward," she hissed at him. "are you slow are just plain stupid, they are just here to protect their own furry asses. You don't have to feed those savages."_

"_Bella how can you say that. If it wasn't for them we might not even have a chance. Our daughter wouldn't have a chance. What they are doing is most kind and not to forget rescuing their own lives to help out their natural enemies. The packs hearts are in the right place; trying to protect not only their people, but the whole town. " He tried to reason with her._

"_Does it look like I care, they are mocking us. They don't care about us; remember they can turn on us. We don't need them. Stop trying to make friends like you are a desperate retarded kid with candy trying to fit in. That money can be spent on much more worthy things."_

_She was one selfish bitch. I knew for a fact it wasn't about money. The Cullen's had money coming out of their asses. _

"_But…" Edward tried to speak before she cut him off. _

"_Edward, just shut up, I don't want to hear it. You listen to me, I don't want you giving them food anymore, they can fend for themselves. Do I make myself clear?" She growled out to him._

"_Yes, I understand." He whispered out._

_No one ever noticed how Bella talked to Edward because everyone else was in their own little world, not to mention she was very slay and clever about it around everyone. I think I started to pay more attention to their relationship because I understood the signs of abuse from him for I had gone through it myself. Though at the time I didn't feel sorry for him at all nor did I really see the real darkness behind it at the time._

_Even after she had told him that the first time and continued to do so during our training he still brought us food and afterwards had to hear the mouth of the bitch._

_I swear one time after she dragged him into the deep woods I heard a loud collision, but no one really paid it any mind since there were vamps fighting each other; the sound of their bodies hitting crackled like thundering lighting, so no one even noticed. When Edward and Bella reemerged, I swear I saw his eyes glistening._

_How could his family not fucking notice this shit. Everyone and I mean everyone seemed to think Bella was just precious and their relationship was a great one. _

_That bitch played her game well._

_Some would call Edward weak; less than a man, but love really does make you put up with hell, literally especially when you think the person you love is your life mate and you have a child with them. He wasn't weak ….he was just….confused, manipulated, played, young like me, and so very naïve even with his years walking this earth._

_The chance of not being lonely for eternity makes a person hold onto and handle some fucked up shit. No, Edward wasn't weak; he was foolishly in love with a sick monster. _

_Anyways, Edward was once again at the mark that separated the wolves' side from the vamps, setting our food down. When I heard Seth beside me let out a groan, I looked over to ask him what was wrong and he stated he was having problems with his math._

"_Hey, Seth, if it's ok I can help you with that. I know a few ways that could make it easier to understand." Edward said with a smile on his face, he really did look eager to help._

"_Thanks Edward that would be great!" Seth stated gratefully, he was always one to see good in people and not judge so quickly. _

_Edward quickly made his way over to us, setting close by Seth till their shoulders were touching. During that time I didn't see anything wrong with the way they were sitting until I heard a low warning growl. I looked up to see Jared pulling a death glare at Edward. Really the way they were setting was nonthreatening to a normal person, I could tell that Edward only saw Seth as a friend and didn't mean any harm._

_The only problem was that Seth like me was a submissive who had unknowingly been imprinted on by Jared who didn't want Seth to know yet, he wanted him to live his life some since he was so young at 15._

_Jared saw the interaction especially since they were sitting close as Edward trying to make a move on his mate._

_Seth and Edward were absolutely oblivious to Jared's warning, their only focus was the math homework. In a blink of an eye, Jared was in front of Edward about to attack him, I was so shocked I couldn't warn Edward to move when Jared's huge paw knocked Edward sideways from Seth, sending him flying into a tree._

_Then in an instant Jared was grabbed by the tail, flung in the air like a rag doll, landing on his back hard, an loud cracking sound rang throughout the meadow; Jared's broken ribs . Before he could gather himself, Jared was gripped by the throat and thrown down on the ground once again by, who I noticed as the Major. _

_I looked over to where Edward was and he was still against the tree Jared had knocked him into. Everyone just stayed still and watched whatever was playing out. For some odd reason no one interfered, Sam didn't even say anything as he sat in his wolf form beside me._

"_Before you attack flea bag, understand the situation before hand." The curly haired vamp growled, venom flowing from his mouth._

"_Edward was simply helping young Clearwater with his studies, nothing more. If you EVER touch him again, you will die a slow fucking death. Am I understood, SPEAK!" The Major demanded._

_Jared relented and barked his understanding. The blonde vamp turned around letting go of Jared's neck to look at his audience._

"_Everyone back in formation NOW." He snarled his command totally in military mode. No one bated an eye and did as they were told._

"_Mr. Uley, make sure your pack member works out his problem soon. This can cause problems we do not need. Have him finalize what needs to be done." The Major spoke with his black eyes trained on Sam. I guess the vamp knew what was going on with Jared and Seth. Smart man and he couldn't even read minds._

_He then went over to the tree where Edward was, helping him up and I could see his eyes scanning over Edward. A growl continued to rumble from his chest as he directed Edward over to their side._

"_Edward, if you ever let your guard down again I will fucking punish you myself."_

"_Jasper I didn't hear his..." Edward tried to explain._

"_Silence! You let your guard down; you were attacked for that very reason. I don't care if you are taking a break, you never break mode or make yourself vulnerable. You need your gift open at all times. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_I understand. I'm sorry." Edward stated, with his head down, looking even more defeated. At this action I could see the Majors eyes soften._

"_You never have to apologize to me, I understand you made a mistake and I am sorry for raising my voice at you. It won't happen again. But you must understand that your family especially your wife and daughter also depend on your gift. Come you need to feed, I never want you weak. We can feed together." _

_With that said the blonde vamp throws his arm around Edward's shoulder._

"_Peter." The Major called in authority. Whomever this Peter was said one simple 'Yes, Major'. Edward and the other vamp disappeared into the woods._

_I'll never understand how they didn't know they were mates, hell I don't think Edward even knows still. _

_That night after Jared told Seth that he him printed on him, and come to find out the little bugger already knew and had imprinted on Jared too. The next training section Edward came up to Jared to ask if it was ok that he helps his mate with his school work, Jared accepted._

_Even after being attacked Edward never batted an eye to help us out, from brining us food, clothing, to even doing our homework for us when we were too tired to do it. He had even supplied Jacob's father, Billy, with free insulin shots much to Billy's reluctance, but honestly how could he turn something like that down._

_Just hearing the conversations he had with Seth who seemed like to be his only friend did I get a glimpse of the real Edward._

_I also understand he was bestowed the kiss of darkness, death, and unfortunate happenings; Bella. _

A real mate would never do what she did, he didn't deserve that, but when it comes to me maybe I did, I took someone's mate away from them. I didn't intentionally do it, I would never think to do such I thing, it just happened, I tried with all my might to stay away from him, but fate just wouldn't let us live without each other, it's as if we gravitated towards who we really belonged to.

I jumped as the door slammed open bringing me out of my inner thoughts. Demetri slowly stalked towards me. As he moved forward, I moved backwards on the bed. Then at a speed only an immortal could achieve, He grabbed me off the bed and pulled me close to him. I shuddered in disgust as his cold body pressed against mine. He hands locked around my wrists, ensuring I wasn't going anywhere, even if I struggled. I felt tears pool in my eyes again as I felt his breath on my neck. I had been petrified that he going to bite. But he didn't, I wouldn't dare question the reason as to why not.

"You _will _submit. And believe me, Emily and I intend to do everything to make sure you submit like the slut you are." He whispered coldly in my ear.

This made me struggle even more, but this only made his grip on my wrists tighten even more. He dragged me out of the room and into the dark corridors. After taking a few turns down the halls, we reached two huge doors, but not as big as the throne room, though.

He unlocked the doors and pushed me inside. It was dark; the only light coming in was from the stained windows above. My heart started beating even faster. I looked around and saw Cullen and Felix. Felix had a death grip on Edward. He looked disgusted at whatever was in Felix's mind. Emily was near them, smirking at me. I looked away from her cold blooded eyes. Demetri dragged me in the middle of the room. There were iron shackles chained to the ground, on the far wall was a plat form of different whips with what looks like wolf claws stick out from the leather.

My heart rate spiked even more as he forced me on my knees and chained down my wrists. I pulled on them, but they refused to break. They were not normal shackles; if they were I would have been able to break them. I maybe a submissive and weaker than dominates, but I'm not that weak to break normal shackles if I was born to kill vampires. They were defiantly made of something not natural.

My breath became ragged as I looked around. All 32 members of the leech family where in the large room until someone announced it was time for dinner, they all left leaving only Cullen and I, who had just been set free to roam the room since nothing could really hold him down expect for another vampire.

And I know there were about 20 I smelt surround us outside of the room.

Sighing in defeat, I let my body slump against the cold marble wall, pulling my legs up to my chest, ducking my head under my folded arms that lay across my knees. Salty drops of liquid prickled my eyes, but not falling. I didn't want to cry to show I was losing my battle.

I didn't even want to cry silently to myself for I didn't want any sort of realization to dawn on me. I prayed Sam was doing better than me, I prayed that Sam would keep his promise to me; that he'd always would come for me.

I yearned for some sort of kiss of life.

I stayed in that position I don't know how long until I felt cold hands touch on the either side of my arms, rubbing circles in them.

I looked up to see a sadden shell of the once bright looking Cullen staring back at me. His skin looked even paler if it was at all possible. He looked so weak, his once vibrant golden eyes were dull and lifeless, and he even looked as if he had lost weight, though I know that wasn't possible. But everything about him was…..fragile.

His body mirrored how I was feeling; weak and on the verge of defeat. I just want my kiss of life back.

" E-Embry…I..I'm s-so...I never meant…I just wanted to protect my family my daughter, but…I." He sobbed out, falling on his backside in front of me.

I didn't know how to react towards this. I'm not going to lie, if it wasn't for them I would still be in the arms of my mate, if it wasn't for their very existence none of this would have happened. A part of me did blame him and his fucking wife for everything, but the other part of me understood you couldn't change fate or what was meant to happen for whatever reason.

I couldn't fault or blame Edward for loving and protecting his family. I would have done the very same thing. I also couldn't feel hate towards him because he and I were alike and had more in common then we both knew.

"I'll I wanted to do was love her, I fought for her because I thought she loved me too, but that is beside the point." He said as he continued to hang his head low.

"For all the pain I have caused you, your pack, and your mate, I am sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but…I just…I have been listening to your thoughts over the past week or so…um…about Paul and Emily…I've damned you to experience that pain again." Edward cried to me with wild eyes.

"Edward it's…"

"No, please Embry…if I had known then…then...I would have tried to find another way. I swear to you I didn't know Bella was going to do that."

"There is nothing to apologize for Ed..." before I could finish Edward crashed himself to me, hugging me with all his might. Even his strength was weak, I could tell.

"Please forgive me, please forgive me." He repeated over and over again. I just hugged him to me as we both shook with our grief.

Pushing him back, I looked into his eyes.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive. I don't blame you or your family, I blame Bella. What she has done to all of us, especially to you is wrong." When I spoke her name, I saw him cringe. I saw her betrayal written all over his body.

"I thought she was my forever, I tried to make her so happy; giving her everything she asked for. I gave everything I had in me to her, giving her myself on a platter, but it wasn't enough, I wasn't enough. I knew I didn't deserve any happiness." He sighed before continuing.

"What you and Sam have is such a beautiful, pure, and all consuming thing. It's what I wanted for Bella and I, but I wasn't enough. She thought she hide it from me though I know she laid in others bed. The only time her and I engaged in intimacy was our honey moon and that was only one time. After that me laying a hand on her was forbidden. I was just so lonely and I couldn't read her thoughts. I believed that meant she saw more in me then my appearance and material things."

"Its clique but love is truly blind. Edward if you and I stick together, I think we'll be able to make it, to go back to our families."

"Really, you really think we'll be able to see them again?" He asked me completely serious, and a bit of excitement.

"Yes I do. I think we both need a good friend." I stated as I held out my hand to him. He looked at it before grabbing my hand with a smile.

"Yes. Friends indeed." Edward said.

Minutes passed us before Edward spoke breaking the silence.

"Out of everything the only thing I don't regret is my little girl." This time I saw this biggest smile on his face ever.

"Yes she is a little beauty that one. You're going to have one hell of a time when she gets older." I told him while we both let out a laugh.

"Have you ever wanted children?" Edward asked me.

"Yes and no. I fear if Sam and I bring a child into this world that it will understand what it is like to suffer and see what real evil is." At this I saw him nod his head before he turned to me looking me in my eyes.

"Do you... d-do you think I'll ever see my little girl again?"

"With the mate you have I'm sure you will." At this he frowned as though he didn't understand what I was talking about, he probably thought I was talking about Bella and why she would be involved in saving him. I saw his mouth open, but before he could say anything the large doors opened. Demetri, Felix, Emily, and a few others came through the doors.

In an instant Felix came and pulled Edward to him, rubbing himself against Edward. I could see and smell his sick arousal as his hands descended down the back of Edward's jeans. Cullen was visibly shaking; trying to hold himself together.

"Oh, how I missed your beautiful face and those plump lips." He said before he crashed his lips to Edwards, I could hear him making a gagging sound.

I heard a sound that pulled my eyes away from them.

I frowned and looked around to see Emily stepping forward. I looked up at her as she pulled something out of her black robe.

A whip.

My eyes went wide and I struggled on my restraints even harder.

"No, no, no, no, no, please, no..." I pleaded lowly, as I found it hard breath.

"You see this whip here slut, its homemade by yours truly. I added my own little twist to it. You see a normal whip wouldn't hurt a wolf like yourself, but a whip that consists of sharpened vampire skin, werewolf claws, and dripped in vampire venom would hurt you much worse than a normal whip. As a matter of fact it can even hurt a vampire like Cullen over there." She said while leaching it out for good measure.

I had been holding back my tears from them, but they were now streaming down my face. I was crying and the damn bitch didn't even do anything yet. I felt all their red eyes on me. I looked around one more time. I could see one of the leaders, Marcus I think was his name, look at me. I met his stare. He wasn't glaring, or smirking. He looked at me with... sympathy? No, no. He was one of the leaders, why would he feel bad for me?

I saw Emily walk behind me, letting the whip unroll as she went. It slithered across the marble floor like a cobra, waiting to strike. I felt Emily come close behind my back, draping the whip around me. I felt the sting of the venom. The sound it made as it slithered across my skin was identical to the hiss of a viper. I shivered at the feel of it. Then the feel of the leather snaked left and I could no longer hear the slither of it either.

All there was was an eerie silence. So silent you could hear a grain of sand drop on the floor. The silence was quickly broken.

_Lash!_

I screamed at the pain of the whip lashing my bare back. Feeling the vampire skin and wolf claws claw into my back, embedding its sharpness in my skin. I looked up, seeing Edward staring at me, mouth slightly open. I whimpered as the pain seeped in. But before the pain could even spread….

_Lash!_

I cried out again. But it wasn't the end.

_Lash!_

_Lash!_

_**Lash!**_

Lash after lash, the leather snake struck my back. Strike, after painful strike, I could feel the venom leaking into my blood stream slowly. When she stopped, I laid on the ground unmoving. I was sobbing at the immense pain. I could feel the warm blood drip down my back. I thank god they found my scent repulsive. I wanted to pass out; to dive into the blackness. But as I breathed, like before, air was breathed in for me.

The only sound in the room was my pathetic whimpering. Emily and Demetri walked up, bending down in front of me.

"So _bitch_, are you going to submit?" She smirked. I glared at her through my tears. Even though I was in a shitload of pain, there was still an ounce of fight in this wolf. I built up enough strength to let out a low growl.

Her smirk faded into a cold glare.

"Fine." She snapped. "Guess we'll keep going." She smirked.

"Wait." A smooth voice piped up. I looked up, seeing the voice belonged to Edward. I looked at him, confused. Emily looked at him.

"I... I'll take the punishment for him." He said. Felix smirked. I looked at him, shaking my head, telling him in my mind he didn't have to do this.

"I think that would is a wonderful idea." Felix said.

Emily relented and roughly undid the shackles that had pinned me on the ground. Demetri grabbed me, purposely brushing the wounds on my back, making me hiss. I was forced to watch as Edward unbuttoned his shirt. He shuddered at whatever must have been going on in Felix's mind. He forced Cullen on his knees and locked the shackles around his wrists.

We stared at each other as Felix retrieved the whip from Emily, but before he went over to Edward, he made his way to the wall of tools on the far side of the room.

I saw him grab what was another whip, but it had a huge ball at the end with what seemed to be wolf claws dripping in more venom.

He held both whips in his hand walking back behind Edward who's eyes went wide as he knew without seeing what the tools where.

I closed my eyes as I heard the first lash of both whips against his stone back. It sounded like breaking granite. It was a horrible sound and I cringed. I opened my eyes and saw his back arched, and his eyes screwed shut.

Each strike to his back was like nails on a chalk board to me. He opened his eyes, looking deep into mine. I could see venomous tears building up that would never fall.

Felix draw his hand back and I just knew he was going in for the final blow before some vampire came next to Felix dripping more venom on the spike ball before pulling out a lighter, setting the ball on fire.

My breath hitched and I looked at Edward who was heaving. I knew what fire could do to vampires.

"If I don't make it please help my family watch over my daughter, tell them I love them and know I am truly sorry Embry for…for …everything." He frantically whispered out.

"Edward…ple." Before I could get the words out, Felix let go of the first whip harder than before as it wrapped around Edwards throat, the sharp object digging into his skin making Edward grasp for unneeded air with a sick gurgling sound coming from his mouth, and just as instantly Felix let go of the second whip so hard that when the fiery ball connected with Edwards skin it broke into his back. I smelled his skin burning.

Edward roared so loud in pain that concrete walls cracked in deep depth and the few windows in the room shattered. He passes out before he could finish his roar of inferno hell.

In this moment we both needed the kiss of life.

(Sam POV)

I growled quietly as I arched my back.

I could feel his pain. I helped him through it. I could feel his blood being drawn.

_My blood._

What belonged to _me. _They were hurting his body.

_My body._

The body I had claimed and had worshiped many times.

_He. Was. Mine!_

I could the pain of what had happened to him. I made sure he had some fight left. I forced air out and into him. He _will _live. He _will _survive. And I'd make sure of it. My chest burned and felt a god awful pain in my back.

_Embry._ My wolf answered. I whimpered as the tattoo of his name burned on my back.

_Embry._

_Embry!_

_Embry!_

My heart chanted over and over again. I felt and heard it all.

His pain.

His tears.

His screams.

His fear.

His anxiety.

His need.

His violation.

His howls.

His wounds.

His scars.

His cries for help. They fell unheard...

His _blood._

_**My **_blood.

Where is my kiss of life, where is his kiss of life.

* * *

**Ok, dont hate me. You know you loved it... i hope...**

**any questions about what imma do, im always here. thank my beta as well, Jaspered01 for making this amazing, but it aint over yet!**

**so REVIEW!**


	10. Breaking Point

**WARNING! embry's thoughts may get confusing. and if you hate pain, then leave right now. it took a while but i think its worth it. **

**Disclaimer hasn't changed. you know who twilight belongs too...**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

A few more days had passed. At least, I think it was a few days; it could have been weeks, maybe even months, in the end it felt like an eternity.

The more they tortured me, the more I was slipping. Emily and Demetri got a thrill from the pain they had me endure.

Despite the life I felt from my mate, the sheer will to try to stay alive for the sake of my mate was becoming harder,I had reached my breaking point. It wasn't because I didn't want to fight for my mate; it was the fact that my body was betraying me. There's only so much a person can take, and I was afraid if I fought anymore, it would end me.

I was tired, I was scared, I was marred, and my body was weary of this misery. The wounds on my back didn't heal because of the venom. They burned me so bad, I had cried myself to sleep many occasions, out of fear and just pain. They never let enough venom inter my system, just enough for me to feel the rain of fire upon my back.

The need for my body to become numb to the pain was expanding, the need for my thoughts to be silenced was overwhelming, the need to be with the one I love; the one who is my other half was unimaginable, and the need to finally cease living this hell was becoming a fiend desire.

I felt damnation spreading upon me.

Loneliness was pacing to end me.

I hadn't seen much of Edward since he had taken upon himself my punishment. I felt so guilty about that, it hurt because he took the blunt of my punishment; venom laced whips dripping in blue and red fire.

I think he knew this, which is why he offered his back, for he knew it would be much harder for me to heal this early in our confinement from the combination of the vampire venom along with the fire. I would surely have died early if it wasn't for him. Now though, I sensed Edward was losing it, losing his very life.

_They_ knew this.

Their games were sick and twisted.

Even though Edward was a vampire who could heal fast, I could smell that his marred burned back wasn't healing at all.

I couldn't see Edward, but I could hear the screams of his punishments. I could smell his venom leaking, I could smell others venom seeping into him from the endless bit marks I'm sure littered his body, I heard the whips of death upon his body, I could hear and….and…smell the release of various male vampires emitting from Edward's body.

Sometimes I sensed two taking him at a time….without prepping him. They took him repeatedly until his will to fight against them was outweighed by their brute strength.

I've never heard a whale that continued to echo for hours.

That night I sung to him in my native language, loud enough for him to hear me, I knew he did when he started to copy the lyrics. I sung of strength, love, will power, perseverance, fate….to give not only him power but myself.

The harmonies to each other became our sanctuary, he sung to me in his cracked, harsh, all most incoherent mumbled voice, and I sang for him in a voice I couldn't even recognize as my own.

As frail as I could tell he was becoming Edward fought to protect himself, but he wasn't a fighter, and he wasn't a match for the older, more skilled, and bear-like vamps as Felix and Demetri.

The sound of colliding boulders hitting Edwards' body as he yelled in agony echoed throughout the halls into my room almost constantly. Felix, I could hear, murderously mulled his unwanted flesh into Edward, threatening to break him even more if Edward didn't call him master. Edward never did, therefore, his abuse got worse, harsher.

He was now being starved.

Once I had sensed them bring a human in the room with Edward; who had been without a meal a few weeks; I think it's almost been one or more months now. I heard him firmly refuse to take the victims life. Felix told him if he wasn't going to feed from a human then he wouldn't feed at all.

Edward hasn't had any sort of nourishments since our arrival in this castle of shackles.

I am not sure of the full extent of the consequences of a vampire having no blood intake; the basics of what I knew was they definitely don't die, but their bodies feed off of the venom in their system so they can retain strength. The long term consequences are that if they go an extended period without blood they can't truly regenerate back to the strength and lithe they once held.

Meaning, Edward, would become like a runt among the immortal world; psychically and I heard in some cases mentally disabled if he doesn't get the blood he needs and soon. The _human_ blood he needs.

I could now hear Edward – he screamed flaming hell; though he was alone in the room, he was whimpering, mumbling things I couldn't make out, barely now could he sing me a song- I missed his voice, I missed the semblances of comfort it gave me. Through our mutual songs we had become friends and I knew if we ever made it out of this situation he would become my best friend. I only hoped he and I could hold on just a little.

But I knew he was losing himself...and I was losing myself to what is seemed like the point of insanity.

Only the darkness seemed to protect me from what I didn't want to know.

The room Demetri kept me locked in was the only almost 'safe' feeling I had. I welcomed the siren calls of its shade; it made me invisible. Despite my hiding, I seemed subjected to vileness of these immortals even more.

The more things they did to me; the more will I lose.

The more they whipped me; I felt the need to give up.

The more they burned me; I felt the need to scream.

The more he touched me, the more I wanted to die.

But those needs were always overpowered by a will to see my love again, but now I just wanted it to end, to give up. Maybe I was selfish, or maybe I was just losing my mind. I was seriously considering letting him take me...if it would just end this pain.

That didn't mean I was going to do it. Everybody in Forks and LaPush knew I was Sam's, and that had made me 'forbidden fruit'. If a man or woman's eyes looked at mine with any type of lust, he had always scared them off.

My body was his. He was my lovers' rock, the rock that I'd swim to in a storm.

So what would happen if these god awful vamps took me? How would he look at me? I knew he loved me. But I was still scared that if something like that were to happen, I would no longer be his 'forbidden fruit'.

I couldn't, and I wouldn't let that happen. I would do everything in my power to make sure I belonged to Sam. I would die before I would let anyone touch me other than Sam.

Even with that in mind, I was still slipping. If I gave in, would it end all this pain? I may be a werewolf and hard to kill but I was not indestructible. I think my mind was suffering the most. It wasn't because Demetri was trying to break me; mentally and psychically, I knew in the end if I made it out I would get over it quickly once Sam claimed me again, it was just that though, I needed Sam.

Once I was in Sam's arms I would be alright, I wouldn't go through that phase of feeling unworthy of any love or happiness I did after everything with Paul.

But I wasn't in Sam's arms and I was going crazy. Every little touch on my skin made my jump, afraid of pain. Every sound had me afraid that they were coming to take me.

I lay unmoving in the dark room. My wounds not being able to heal properly because of the venom, just like the wounds from being whipped. They had become very creative when it came to torturing me. Whether it was marking my body with some type of knife dipped in venom, or being burned.

A person could only take so much, I was wondering if I had taken too much already.

I think…I know…I _am_ on the break of insanity. My anchor, my lovers' rock wasn't here to help me from slipping.

With a loud and rough gush of air from the door opening I am brought out of my musing to see Demetri standing in front of the door in all his unworthy filthy glory with a devilish smirk on his face.

In an instant he was by my side grabbing my arm.

"Today is the day." Were the only words he uttered to me. He didn't need to elaborate, I knew what he meant. Within seconds we were in the place that Edward first took my punishment for me. I couldn't help but gasp with the sight laid out in front of me.

There in the slight dip of a circle from the marble floor laid Edward, or someone who was once Edward. The aroma his body was producing was close to the scent of death, not because his body was decaying, but from the venom of others, the burns on his back, and the smell of others vampires seed in him. It was vile.

His body, I could have swear was smaller, paler with hints of green in his ghostly white color, and of course he was obviously weaker. His eyes were glazed over, as though he was seeing, but at the same time saw nothing at all. They were no longer the beautiful vibrant gold they once was flickering with noticeable bright green, I have no color to describe them; only the color of death.

I could see his bottom leaking with clear thick fluid, the scratches and indent impression on his buttocks was a tall tale to what happened to him. Edward's hair was not its usually perfect disarrayed self; it was stuck to his scalp. Unhealed bite marks also marked his body.

He was making sounds; they almost sounded like child's gibberish.

I continued to look over Edward's naked body, his nudeness part of his humiliation in front of the room filled with vampires. Even in the state Edwards's almost unconscious body was in, I could smell how much the male and female vamps bodies lusted after him.

Their arousal was simply sickening.

They were fucking monsters.

Thinking back, Edward had always been beautiful, not the girlish-boy beautiful where his features almost resembled a woman, but more of a toned, sharp edges, handsome-beautiful, youthful look. The unique structure of his face wasn't because he was a vampire, it was evident Edward was a sight to behold before he was turned.

Seeing him now, it would be wrong of me to call this scarred godlike boy a breathtaking sight even in his current state.

He was a tragic naïve, coveted beauty.

I felt the need to cover him in my own body and protect him as he had done for me.

"He is still such a beauty, isn't he." I turned towards the voice to see Aro walking to where Edward lay.

"I've never been one for taking a liking to men. I've always saw it as something unnatural, but this lovely creature…well let's just say he is quiet the persuader." Aro states, now standing over Edward, circling him.

Clapping his hands together he motions for someone to step forward. It's a sandy red headed female vampire stepping forward with what seemed like a very expensive video recorder. She has it focused were Edward lays naked with Aro standing over him.

"Carlisle, dear old friend. How are you? Broken hearted I imagine, but now, that is really your own fault now isn't it. I'm sure you can see were your disobedience lays at my feet." He begins, talking into the recorder.

"Such a beautiful thing he is, such a shame your family brought this upon him. You should have given him to me like I asked when he was first turned and his ability became known. This whole situation could have been avoided."

"Mmm….I guess it's just meant to be, just look at that state he is in. A whore amongst the immortal world, I must say the guard is having a very, very nice time here with young Edward. From what I've heard he is the tightest they have had in centuries, oh and the warmest deep month. Isn't it a blessing we lack a throat reflex!" He says running his hand through his long black, oily looking hair, while smiling.

At his words I could feel myself start to shake. I couldn't believe he planned on sending this to our families.

" Now, on with the show ! Dear Carlisle, I have warned you of the size of your coven, not the go unmentioned the talent most posses. Your alliance with the Children of the Moon cannot go unpunished either or bringing an immortal child into this world. Sadly though, young Edward will be receiving your punishment as you have seen in the other disc I kindly sent you. Wasn't it a grand performance!"

I had no clue they were recording our punishment, much less Edwards.

Aro began to step backwards from the recorder and Edward and started to speak once again.

"I have the solution to the problem my good friend. Edward here has been starving, we offered him food, human of course, but he firmly refused. What a shame. Carlisle Cullen, you and I both know the consequences of him not eating for an extended period, how long has it been since he has had any nourishments, my dear Bella?" Aro asked with a hellish smirk.

I couldn't fucking believe it. She was right there in front of my fucking eyes, the cunt who was the reason behind us being here along with Emily. I just couldn't fucking believe it. Why was she here anyways.

" Five months my Lord, going on six." She said stepping out from the darkness. I still couldn't believe it was actually her, more importantly, I couldn't believe we had been here for almost six months.

"Ah yes, five months dear Cullen, he is hitting the mark close now isn't he. I think it's starting to take its affect now. Just listen to that babble !" On mark, Edward started the child-like gibberish.

"Here is the solution to get your Edward back. I want you to break up your coven, I want the future seer, Alice to join my guard, and I want you to have me those savages on leaches, or I'll show you just what I mean when I say the guard loves young Edward dearly." He finished as he took his set at the end of the room, Bella trailing behind him.

"Guard." He called again , with a wave of his hand.

I saw the main six men from the twenty men guard step toward Edward, while shedding their clothing. Edwards limp body screamed in agony as two took him at once; sandwiched between them, the whip of wolves teeth they had around his neck dug into it, they tighten it as they got rougher.

I tried to turn away and close all my sense, but Demetri held me steady. What little content I had in my body, pooled at my feet.

Once they were finished with him, I heard Aro dismiss everyone for feeding time. Which left Edward, the female with the recorder, Demetri, and myself in the room.

Demetri lead me to the middle of the circle were Edward lay, while him and the female re-watched the tape smiling and laughing.

I crawled over more to Edward, calling his name but getting no response. I don't even think he was fully there anymore. Until I heard his ever fading voice speaks up.

" Sing…me….Jasp.." Was all he was able to get out. I pulled his cold naked body to mine, setting him in my lap trying to warm him with my body. I rocked him back and forth, singing to him. Comforting him like I knew his_ true_ mate would do if he were here.

He wasn't though, just as mine sadly wasn't with me. Even sadder Edward believed he didn't have a mate at all, that that bitch was his true mate. That fact alone could have been killing him. I don't know much about vampire mating, being matted myself I know of the slow death of being away from your mate a long time.

"You friend of me Emby?" I heard him whisper once again as we clung to each other.

I smiled down at him, my tears hitting his face.

" Yeah Ed, I'm your friend."

" Emby, you nicest friend..me every had. Only friend ever had."

"Your one of my best friends now too, Edward, I wish we could have set aside our difference and gotten to know each other properly in the past. I want you to know Edward; I'm not your friend because we are the only ones we have right now. I'm your friend because I see the good person you are inside. Never forget that Edward, no matter what you have been told and dealt in the past. Don't let those memories ruin your future. "

"I know the feeling of feeling of worthy of anything and feeling as though you're the most disgusting piece of flesh walking this earth. Remember Edward, you're a good person in and out, worthy of every bit of happiness waiting for you. Sometimes you have to fight extra hard to maintain it."

He was looking at my face now, tears brimming on the edges of his eyes that would never shed. Edward looked at me as if I was giving him the gift of life, but I still saw the caution in his eyes from my words.

"You thinks I'm good of a person, really? Jasper and you always did me good, nice always to me, saw me of me."

"I miss Jas, you miss Jas too? You cry cause Jas not here? I hurt very badly cause I can't see Jas and this beautiful little girl I knew."

_Oh Edward you poor thing, I don't miss the one who is your true mate, I miss mine._

I just felt like crying a river. I just didn't know what to do, so I hugged him to me tighter, and continued to rock us.

I didn't think his mind would start to go this bad so soon.

I told Edward to hold on just a little longer, reminding him about his daughter and he had to fight to stay so he could see her again. Sometimes he cried to me about missing her and wanting to hold her, other times he would ask me who the pretty little girl I was describing was.

"Aww isn't this just a heartbreaking scene, the mental retarded immortal and the mangy, savage dog. That is going to be a touching moment for both of your families when they watch this tape. Embry it's time for your moment to shine. Scream nicely for the camera baby."

I wanted to rip that fucking camera out of that leeches hand.

In those hours he and Emily together _almost_ broke me…..almost….but I refused to back down or let him take me. Frustrated because he couldn't get me to submit to him, he went to release himself using Edward. Shafting hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to let anybody take Edwards body again with no fight in him at all left.

Right now he was almost like a small child.

Quickly shafting into my smaller wolf I crouched in front of Edward protecting him. Demetri and the female laughed who was still recovering everything taking place, Demetri was about to come near me again when I heard Aro called for Demetri's assistance and for the female to send off the disc.

I collapsed beside Edward, he curled into my body. As he started to scratch the fur behind my ears and down my back, I didn't realize he was doing his best to clam me down because I was still growling. I think I was scaring him.

I chanted Sam's name as I let darkness consume me.

We both needed our lovers' rock.

_Sammy please, I beg you love to please hurry. I need you so. You told me once "Embry, my mate, anywhere you are I promise you with everything I have I'd come for you." Sammy please keep that promise, my mate._

(Sam POV)

_My large paws thudded against the ground._

_I was running, where to, I wasn't sure. All I knew was I was following a pull; a strong, familiar pull. It called to me. I would honor, and answer that pull until the day I die. So I kept running; to heed that pull, to the man I loved and worshiped._

_Embry Call._

_And like his surname said, he called to me. And when he called, the only thing that went through my mind was to answer._

_I ran through the cold, windy night until I reached a cliff. I skidded to a stop when I saw who was standing there._

_My love._

_He looked translucent under the moonlight. He looked at me with those sparkling silver-blue eyes, but they were filled with concern and sadness._

_"Sam..." His beautiful, angelic voice sighed. _

_I let out a wolf like whimper._

_"Sam, why do you do this to yourself?" He questioned, gesturing to my wolf form._

_My once strong build had been worn down to looking like an emaciated animal, deprived of its __necessities, and that necessity was Embry. I grunted. He stared me down. I inched closer, my legs shaky from not moving for so long in bed._

_I sat on haunches to rest again. I hadn't moved in so long, I had been depressed and dying without Embry. I looked and felt neglected. And I was, it was because I didn't have my love._

_I started to move again, dying to touch him._

_I kept moving till I was almost nose to nose with him._

_"Why did you let me go?" He whispered, tears in his eyes. My heart clenched._

_"Why did you have to let me go?" He repeated. _

_I heard the voices of every wolf spirit, and every pack member._

_"Why did you let him go Sam?"_

_"How could let him be taken?"_

_"Why did you let him go?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why?"_

_They all repeated and I looked around, my tail going between my legs in fear__. I saw every wolf spirit and my pack mates, listening to their questions of why did I let him go. I swear I didn't want to, I was about to fight for my mate, but was told if I did it would end him and my family if I fought so soon._

_I'm sorry. Embry I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please believe my promise I kept to you. I always told you anywhere you are I'd come for you. Believe that, believe me, love me, I beg you to continue to love me._

_Then I heard Embry speak up again. I was finally able to take in his human form, he look like on the verge of death. He was inching closer to the edge of the cliff. Before my weak body could react, he stared at me, tears running down his face._

_"Come get me Sam." __He said before he fell into the icy black water. I followed his command._

My eyes snapped open. I tried to catch my breath, finding it very difficult.

My love.

I had let him go. I realized I was crying but I didn't care. I needed him. I wanted him. I had to go get him. But my heart was ready to burn itself out. The burn was ready to end, be blown like a candle.

I would keep him alive until the end of me. But that wasn't far away.

I knew others were in the room, crowding around my bed, but I couldn't pay attention to them.

I forced my breaths.

In and out.

I breathed for him. But I was down to the last of my breaths. My heart became slower. I closed my eyes. I kept breathing. I forced myself to do so.

For him, I would give my life.

(Jacob's POV)

I lost all pride and dignity when I saw him giving his last breaths. I couldn't help my reaction; he was my friend, my mentor, my pack mate, my brother.

I throw myself across his body

"Sam please, don't go. We need you, Embry needs you, hold on for him please Sam. Don't leave us." I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't care I was a man begging, or I was an Alpha that had to show no emotion and prove strong in any given situation.

My brother was dying; he was the heart of the pack. Losing him would be like losing my mother all over again. I didn't want to go through that pain; I didn't want the pack going through the pain of losing the founder of our pack.

I could hear his heart beats fading. He couldn't die now, I knew he was giving his life so Embry could stay alive, but I could feel it was almost time to save our pack mate. The tapes those fucking leeches sent us of Embry being abused was….I have no fucking words for it and watching Edwards. I…I just...if I had known….I….

Poor Edward.

Poor Embry, my brother.

I saw the determination in Embry's eyes, he wasn't going to submit to no fucking body unless it was to Sam; his rightful dominate. When Embry spate in Emily's face I knew he would do everything in his power to stay alive, though I could still see the slipping, the clinging, and grip of death closing in on him.

What shocked my pack members and I most was the first tape we received. The Cullen's had called us over to their mansion saying that the V-vamps had a disc with a message on it for all of us. Alice couldn't see what it was about since it involved us wolves, but she was getting glimpses of something's, although nothing she could really make out.

When we entered their house, it looked like homeless people lived there. Everything was a mess and when I heard the constant growling from the far dark corner, I knew who was responsible for it. If I thought Sam was on the verge of death. How do you describe someone who is already dead, but they're about to go through a whole other hellish demise?

Looking at him, frankly it scared me; his eyes were so vacant, and hollow. You could see nothing white or gold in his eyes just black and they appeared to have a glowing red were his pupils should be. I know none of them had fed on humans; I smelt that, but that red in his eyes was just utterly terrifying and showed a great madness. I saw the evil things he was willing to do to get back what was his, and frankly I would do the very same damn thing to protect my imprint. Shala was my very life, if something happened to her I would go mad.

I could see it in his eyes; he was planning something vile, unnatural, and sick. I could tell. Silently I prayed to all the gods he got that chance.

I hoped he made those bastards suffer.

This immortal was turning out to be quiet the powerful vampire, the storms and the glass breaking thunder which were his growls and not real thunder at all was a statement to that. The emotions I could feel that were not my own all the way in LaPush were another sign of his great power.

One day of one of his slip ups of releasing his gift, I literally felt a heart attack coming upon me from his burning emotions; the pack said they felt the same exact thing.

Even in his obvious weakened state, and he did look a far cry from the vampire in the field on that day of misery, I still wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Though he seemed almost sickly, it was something deeper and hidden about him that made you think twice about fucking with him.

Something about him told me he was a lot older than he said he was and the Southern Vampire Wars was not his first war. Vampire history showed that they had two main wars since their existence. The first being the vampire's Demise and Conquer Wars and the Southern Vampire Wars'.

This vampire's body screamed centuries upon centuries of experience.

As he sat in the chair, his sharp teeth were bared and I could see a little venom leaking from them. Never have I ever seen a vampire bare their teeth, from my knowledge and killing vampires, they didn't have fangs at all, yes their teeth were sharp but for them to have fangs; teeth as a tiger was something entirely new.

And he was the only one, especially among the males that I saw have them.

As I continued to look at him, I noticed he was dressed in clothing I have never seen him in. Usually he was dressed preppy and uptight, noticeably designer clothing. Now he was dressed in all black, his black v-neck t-shirt was a second skin, a small delicate gold cross adorned his neck, reaching about mid high from his chest, it looked as if it had a thorny welting rose bud in the middle of it. Nothing about the necklace held femininity at all. The necklace almost screamed sinful temptation.

In his graceful slouched position I could see half his shirt tucked in showing a bronzed colored heavy looking belt buckle with a raging bull. On his left wrist there was a crest. This was different from the Cullen crest I was used to seeing.

It was pure leather, with buckling straps, in gold I saw a lion with a burning sword piercing its heart, but what made it unique was that the lion had a deadly smirk upon its face and a sparkling green eye. As though to say 'this sword going through me ain't shit. I'm untouchable'.

There were intricate lines around the lion, it resembled a magnolia flower, coming from the tail of the lion was a throne that held five sharp thrones to it with a single peddle falling from the bud of the throne, and lastly there was a snake that looked to be a rattler's body from the letter W.

The crest gave me chills. Even as an Alpha, I'll admit it trickled a little fear.

His jeans were a dark wash faded navy blue, his shoes were worn-out black leather cowboy boots with a sliver tip and silver outlining the side soles.

Everything about him screamed tactfulness, manipulative, calculating, madness, rage, dominance, and respect.

I swear, if I didn't know better, him setting in the corner as though he was the highest ranking person among us all, I wouldn't think twice about saying he was general, commander, major of all vampires; the king of immortals.

He looked that fucking powerful.

Not to go unmentioned that every vampire who was in the room was in a submissive state, even Carlisle, the head of this coven seemed to take a submissive stance. This motherfucker held that much respect and power that the likes of the bear like vampire, the head of the coven, and other very experienced looking male vampires of war with their marred bodies like his, whole demeanor was submissive.

Their bodies may have been scarred but it was nothing compared to this vampires body. His scares wrote out a big ass warning sign. I guess that is why he always covered them up, expect for now. It was as if he wanted that fear of him to be emitted to everyone. He sure got his wish.

Even in his state, and his body filled with scares, his handsomeness or beauty or whatever they had for men suppressed all the vampires that was in the room and all the ones I have killed. I may be straight but it was clear his beauty was a sight to behold. His attractiveness was natural and not because he was a vampire. In all honestly the Ice Queen female vamp had nothing on him.

His body had even change from what it usually was starting from when we were in the field. At 6'0 he turned 6'5, his muscles where already lean and defined, but when he was challenging Bella in the field, his six pack turned to eight, though he stayed on the lean side, his muscles became more produced and bulging, not like the bear vamps, only more pronounced in showing his brute strength, show casing he was like the 'Alpha' amoung vampires.

This vampire's face was a sight to never forget and his body was a sight to fear.

After everyone settled down, Alice popped in the disc but not before warning us that she was unaware of what it contained. I wish we would have heeded her warning. I couldn't for the life of me believe my eyes and ears.

The tape showed Embry and Edward first few days there, it was obvious in their clothing and their bodies, we then witness Edward agreeing to take Embry's punishment for him. I instantly know why he did it. If Embry had gone through with that type of abuse his first days, he would not have made it as long as he has even with Sam breathing life into him.

Edward knew Embry wouldn't survive such harshness so soon so he took it for him. In all honestly too, I think Edward was punishing himself for what he caused. Yes, he did play his part in the war, with his choices, but for the good intentions that I knew he had. I didn't hold it against him. In my opinion, he was a victim of a harsh fate from the moment he met that bitch.

Just as Embry was a victim of harsh fate when he met that bitch Emily and her second bitch in command, Paul.

I was thankful Esme had taken Edward's little girl for an outing because she didn't need to hear or see this with her young eyes. Especially Edward begging Embry if he didn't make it please tell his little girl he loved her, and trusting enough in Embry to ask him to look after her for him.

But before we could see all this and the beginnings of Edwards whip of fire. The madden vamp went crazy- he was watching his mate punished at the hands of others. In the end it took my whole pack, the men and some of the women to stop his rampage.

I was sure if he really wanted to he would have killed us easily. And I mean killed _all_ of us so he could go to his mate. I think the only reason he stopped was when he heard Edward's voice singing.

We were getting into some of their later punishments which showed the time span of five months when we couldn't take it anymore and shut it off. At shutting off the disc, a whimper and cry of agony turned into thunder screams as the Major rocked back and forth pulling his hair.

No one tried to console him or go near him. They all knew it would do no good. Lies of it would all work out would utter from their mouths, he would sense this, and kill them for their betrayal of lies.

Now three weeks from watching the tape, it's been a total of 6 months now, today marks for the month.

Sam was dying. The one we looked up to always and saw as indestructible was now on his dying bed, making one of the most selfless sacrifices of giving his life away so his mate could maintain his.

Now I couldn't breathe.

I was panicking.

I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

Sam please breath, don't leave.

"Sam!"

"Sam please you promised you'd never leave us, that you would never leave Embry." I was getting pissed he was leaving us, I couldn't help my next reaction. I started shaking him.

"Samuel please wake up!" My pack started the Native cries of losing a loved one. Howling and sobbing because they were losing a pack mate, in a sense we were losing two pack mates. I wanted to tell them to shut the hell up, he wasn't dying, but I knew deep down he was.

I looked at Sam as he took one last breath.

"Sam!" I shook him harder when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

(Alice's POV)

I shook my head, coming out of a vision both of my visions.

I could see Sam, which wasn't a good thing. Carlisle had told me the only reason I could see him was because he was dying. He was clear as day now; he was ready to give his life away fully. Sam was ready to give Embry the last of his breaths.

"Jasper." I whispered.

He flitted by my side in an instant. He had been in a rage for the past few months since Edward had been gone. Jasper's pain was everyone's pain literally, especially in the time of the video.

I don't think I can every erase those images of Edward and Embry being treated as they were.

Hearing Embry singing to Edward, I would never be more grateful to Embry for trying to comfort Edward.

But Jasper seeing those videos….

I've never seen rage so pure in my existence.

Jasper would never again be the Jasper I met at the café and asked to come with me for a better life. He was destined for something more, something more power. In the field I saw that change; I saw the Major coming back full throttle. I knew he would never be able to contain the breast he once was, or contain that raging bull that was inside of him. He wasn't meant too.

I knew he was afraid of becoming the killing machine he once was, ruthless and merciless- yes in the future he would be those things when they called for it, but he would also be fair, just, and punish within reason. I also knew the Major within him tasted the freedom he was having.

He loved it. He thrived on it. He would make it his business to have more.

What people didn't understand that Jasper_ was _the Major, the Major _was_ Jasper; they were one person. He wasn't just some alter ego that came out when you pissed him off. Jasper just let that side of him down a little bit and let it out fully when needed. Jasper's mind set is and always will be dominating, commanding, deadly, and requesting upmost respect.

Though he wouldn't be killing for the hell of it anymore and regained his humanity back, Jasper Cullen was disappearing. Jasper Whitlock who was his rightful name and person was going to be one mean, feared son of a bitch once he embraced what he was meant to. To the end of the world when all of us mortal and immortal alike perished from this earth Jasper Whitlock- God of War would be untouchable and by his side his real mate will be helping him maintain the breast and order in the immortal world.

No one but his mate will be able to control Whitlock; their love was going to be consuming and powerful. A love would never ever exist as theirs. They were going to need their strong bond to fight what was sure to come against them.

In the end people were going to wish they never fucked with Whitlock.

"Get the family ready, it's time." I said, before flitting out of the house and to La Push, calling Carlisle's name before leaving. Sam was going to need him.

Time was of the essence. Sam was ready to die for his mate. What he didn't know is that it was time to save his mate. Aro, Marcus and Caius fed inside, never leaving the castle. But the guards on special occasions fed at night on the streets of Volutir. On a new moon they were given permission to go outside the castles walls to pick whatever prey they wanted and do with it as they wished, as long as they were safe.

It was the perfect time to break in and take my brother and Embry. Even though I could see this in my first vision of saving them, in another vision I saw a whole different happening; Jasper having a whole other plan. I gulped at what I saw half his plan was. Either way, in the end we were going to save Edward and Embry. Just the how was what was different.

I had a feeling whatever Jasper was planning was the one that would take over. He _would_ be destructively merciless. _They_ were going to meet something close to a walking demon.

I hate seeing people hurt and I despise violence but I hoped with all my Milano Blonics and Gulic and Banas that Jasper and Sam would make them pay for the retched things they did to Embry and Edward.

One of the main things was, was that we needed Sam also. So I ran as fast I could to Sam's house with Carlisle on my heels. We crossed the border without hesitation. The pack gave me access incase I had news for them. Today I had big news.

Time was slipping so quickly I couldn't believe it. After what felt like an eternity, we reached Sam's house.

I could hear the cries of the wolf pack- they were crying for their dead former Alpha. Carlisle and I flitted in the house and up the stairs, not wasting anytime. We reached his bedroom and opened the door, seeing the pack crowd around there Alpha. Carlisle went straight to work on Sam.

I spoke up as they all looked at me.

"It's time." I told them. I could see Carlisle was having terrible trying to reviving Sam- if he was going to die for his imprint, in his mind he didn't want to be brought back.

Sam needed a little incentive. I moved to his side telling Carlisle to stop.

"Alice…" Carlisle began.

"Trust me Carlisle."

I laid on the bed with Sam, grabbing his lifeless hand in mine and putting my mouth by his lifeless head, whispering into his ears, trying to talk to his soul.

"Sam, I know you're about to walk through the gates, he is going to turn you back, because someone needs you. It's time Sam; it's time to save Embry. Don't go Sam, your mate, your imprint needs you. He doesn't want your last breath, he wants _you_. I saw it Sam. Remember your words Samuel, "I'd come for you Embry."

At those words he sucked in a deep breath, before anyone could react my phone rang.

"Alice." Rose's urgent voice sounded on the phone.

"We received another tape. Edward and the wolf boy, there…and Bella ….." She couldn't finish the sound of flesh tearing and the screams of people in pain rang over the phone.

"Rose!" I shouted. The sounds weren't coming from the disc they were watching. It was coming from the house full of vampires. Jasper's roar made that a fact.

By now her voice was rushed, frantic and she was breathing heavily, "Edward…he...he isn't Edward, our Edward anymore… they've damaged him, damaged him completely. And Poor Embry he..." Loud banging sounds came across the phone once again.

I heard someone scream in complete terror in the background, I _felt_ their fear.

"Rose?"

"Rose?"

"Rose, tell me what's going on!"

"Alice please hurry with the Alpha and pack, its Jasper, he just killed…" The phone went dead for before she could finish.

* * *

**Yeah, i'm THAT evil. but hey! my beta is evil too, so this story is bound to have alot of evil moments when you combine us together. its like that, and thats the it is! well, i hope you feel bad for edward now, 'cause thats what i was leanin towards. but now where gonna try and focus on embry's turmoil, so stay tuned. im not sure how many more chapters the will be, but i just want you to review...so...**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Unexplainable

**IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! but its worth it...trust me...it is...i promise... so is the next chapter...now im babbeling...**

**I own NADA! you know that...unless Meyer leaves me Twilight in her will...YEA RIGHT!**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

(Jake POV)

I could see something in him snapped at Alice's words.

I could hear a low grumbling in his chest as his body started vibrating. I looked at Alice and her eyes told the truth. The entire pack slowly backed away from our former Alpha. His shaking intensified and the low rumble in his chest got louder and louder. I could see his entire body tensing and untensing, flexing and unflexing.

It was like he was phasing all over again.

He hadn't phased in about three months, phasing so suddenly would be painful. The pack looked worridly at me.

"Let him be. This has to happen." I reassured them.

We watched our brother phase in a slow and probably painful change. He rolled off the king size bed as his body transformed into a familiar big jet black wolf. If the room wasn't so big, he probably wouldn't have even fit inside. He looked at Alice, almost questioning whether she was telling the truth.

He had gone from a dying shell of a man to a seething and pissed off wolf that had lost his mate, and wanted him back.

I knew Sam could feel that the time was right, all he needed was reassurance.

His black form moved towards the pixie vamp, showing the pure stealth and power his body held once again. As he stood before her, he lowered his frame a couple of inches so that he was able to square his head with the girl. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared with a nasal huff; indicating for her to start explaining, as well as to see if she was telling the truth or not. I could see if he caught a hence of mendacity coming from her. It would be her last spoken words.

The pixie stood her ground, standing in a relaxed posture and made eye contact with Sam. She was a smart girl.

"It's time Sam. We have to go to my house and discuss a few things. It's the truth." She explained.

Sam looked from her to me.

"Let's go Sam." I said. He bowed his head and I bowed mine back.

We quickly made our way out of the house and soon we were all running as a pack towards the Cullen's house, with Alice in the lead. The pack's thoughts were full of questions and they all wanted answers, with the exception of Sam.

His thoughts were silent. But the only thing that floated in his mind was Embry.

_Jake? _Sam thought to me.

_Yeah?_

_What if something happened to him? I'm so god damn scared for him... I don't know what's gonna happen. _He confessed.

_No! You can't think like that. Embry is a tough guy, he'll make it. I promise. _I thought firmly.

I knew it was risky to promise such a thing. But somehow, I knew Embry was going to pull through. He always does. Sam turned his towards me.

_You promise?_

_Yes. He'll make it, he always does._

We reached the Cullen's house. Alice told us to wait outside, because apparently something happened. I could hear thunderous growling booming from inside the house. I could hear Alice telling Emmet to take Jasper out much to Jasper's refusal.

You could feel the tense emotion even from outside; it was so strong that I felt myself becoming nauseated. After about 10 minutes, the house calmed down and Alice told us we could enter. The pack phased and dressed before walking inside the house. I could smell something... something that I remember from our time in the field when the V-vamps came.

"Yes... Jasper... killed Irina. Apparently, she delivered another video, made a smart ass comment and it set him off. No one stopped him, and I'm glad." Alice said. I nodded, thankful at least one of the three hatful bitches was dead.

I didn't miss Sam's confusion at the mention of videos being delivered. I seriously was dreading this part.

The house was cleaned up compared to our last visit, where everything had been a mess. I could see Carlisle talking to Jasper in another room quietly. Whatever the Doc was saying, somewhat calmed Jasper down... for now.

I looked over at Sam, he seemed to be deep in thought, but I knew exactly what he was thinking. And I could only hope I could keep my promise.

(Sam POV)

My mind was mixed with thousands of thoughts, yet all of them led to one big question. One thought:

Was Embry ok?

I couldn't... no I wouldn't live with myself if something horrible happened to him. I wondered if Jake could keep his promise. But I knew one thing, and that was that I was going to keep my promise to Embry.

That I'd come for him.

No one but him. Even if it was the last thing I did on Earth. I was _going _to get him.

I had gone through anger, guilt, depression, and now I was paranoid and worried. My mind kept going through all the things that could have happened to Embry in the past months.

Months without my imprint, that was time that I could never, _ever _get back. All because I couldn't hold onto him, because I let him go. That was the worst thing an imprinter could to their imprintee. The worst thing a person could to their mate... Letting them go.

Like a crow chasing a butterfly.

I let him slip just through my fingers. I'd never thought he'd slip away, but he did.

Would Embry forgive me? Embry was a lot of thing, and forgiving people was one of his best qualities. It seemed as though he never got mad. I couldn't remember the last time he had a slip up, if he ever had one.

I brought my mind back to reality. I couldn't focus on what could have happened to Embry. All I needed to focus on was getting him back. I had a feeling that he was ready to give up.

I brought my attention to the black hard vamp when she mentioned video types being delivered. This was something I was going to have to question them about if it also considered Embry.

As I stepped in to the house I saw Jasper standing back with the Doc speaking calmly to him. I don't think if he respected the Doc so much he would have to him to fuck off, and get the hell out of his face because he didn't know the pain of losing your mate.

I saw that my assumption was right when I saw Jasper shaking and flexing his arm muscles that hung stiffly by his side. His face set in a hard expression; unfocused, yet focused on one thing and one thing only... his mate. Just like me.

Just when I could have swear he was about to strike the Doc, a vampire who could have passed as Jaspers twin brother, called out ' Major' firmly before pushing him away from the Doc. Not before telling the Doc and the others he needed to get him away from everyone who couldn't control their emotions, and giving the Doc a piece of advice to never, _ever_ tell the 'Major' what to do if he valued his life.

I was being to think this fucker possessed brutal power.

The Doc nodded in understanding with a glint of fear in his eyes before he started his way over to the pack.

"I know, this has been more than a tough time for you, as it has been for my family. But the sooner we get to Volturi, the better. Alice says she saw enough to know what we should do. The timing has to be perfect. And that's because... well... lets just say Edward and Embry won't be in good shape when we get there."

At this I cringed. Now, I had to ask.

"Doc, can I talk to you, privately?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." He said and led us outside, not too deep in the woods but enough for privacy.

"So, what do you need talk about? Embry?" He guessed. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"What... what do you think the Volturi are doing to Embry?" I asked worriedly. Carlisle sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

I shook my head.

"No... But I have to." I said.

Carlisle nodded. I saw disgust cross his features, sadness, fear, desperation, and worst of all; I could see he was completely lost. I knew that feeling of being in the cold dark. It was nothing worse than seeing blindly and feeling of spike of raw emotions.

When he began to speak, his voice was distant, as if he didn't want to be in the 'knowing' of what was going to leave his mouth, for the simple fact that it was reality, it was _our_ reality. I also knew that feeling of twisted misguided illusion.

"The Volturi... are very, shall we say 'creative' when it comes to torture and death. They have no mercy. They thrive on pain. Thrive on the screams of the innocent. It's like they need it, just as much as they need blood. And with Emily on the guard, who is basically the ultimate puppetmaster, they're that much more dangerous." He explained, but I could tell he wasn't done.

"They love to play the game of submission." He said quietly. I bit my lip hard, closing my eyes. I didn't want to hear that word. _Submission. _

"But I can see Embry is strong. A tough young man and making him submit would be a challenge. It seems as though... he would _die_ before he'd submit to anyone but you." Carlisle said.

I'll say this right now, Embry wasn't tough. He's the most sensitive one in the pack. But he was strong, and there was a big difference between toughness and strength.

I looked at the Doc worriedly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said, yielding the tears back. Then something popped into my thoughts.

"Doc, you speak as if you have seen everything Embry is going through yourself, not to mention this thing about videos I have heard said. Can you tell me something that I am obviously missing?" I asked almost desperately.

He couldn't even look me in the eyes anymore as he hung his head and mumbled words I would never want to hear again.

"Son, I have been walking this earth for over five hundred years and in my time I have seen the workings of hate of powered fueled evil. I have seen people at their greediest, prideful, lustful, envious, wrathful, and laziness. I have seen what being of different skin color and being of a different culture has been like for many of people. I have seen both kinds of evil and monsters beings, being they're either mortal or immortal."

" But until I leave this earth…" He broke off in a shaky voice

"Until I leave this earth, I will never in my entire existence forget the images of Edward and Embry have had endured at the hands of people who are meant to protect our kind and respect others. The anguish I saw in their eyes….both.._both_ are dying."

"The tapes…the tapes you have heard mention are warnings and alternatives for my family. These videos show…they show the abuse my son and your imprint has gone through. There're _thoroughly_ documented."

"Sam I sorr-" I put my hand up to stop him.

I have no words that I could utter for someone to understand what I was feeling, what I knew my imprint was feeling.

"Carlisle." I said in a whisper.

"Yes, son?" He asked looking up at me for the first time, his eyes dead to the world and filled with venomous tears. I knew mine where the same.

In a unsteady voice I was able to muster a 'Show me.'

* * *

**Ok, so you can hate me or love me, but you KNOW you loved haha! so, since i know you loved, you might as well take 20 seconds of your life to write your lovely and sadistic author a review... please? PLEASE? PLEEASSEE?**

**im beggin here, so review...now.**


	12. Release

**FINALLY! I DID not give up on this story! And you're stupid if you thought I would actually bail on this story. This chapter...*sighs*...this chapter, hell it surprised ME, so i have no idea what it will do to you. Folks, get you tissues ready!**

**I own nothing, but my Imag-I-Nation**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the window of the plane.

But I quickly opened them, everytime I closed my eyes, I saw the images. I heard the screams. The screams if my_ love_. I could never escape the sound of my imprint screaming in pain, the sound of my love yelling out my name, begging for me to come for him.

Threatening those fucking monsters if they so much as tried to take him it will be their first day in hell.

He held strong, but I could see the fight leaving in his weary body.

_I'm coming Embry... Don't give in_. I thought, wishing Embry could hear me.

A quiet growl rumbled in my chest. Yes, I had been depressed about my mate. I felt pain no human being could handle, but now... I was pissed. Pissed was an understatement. I took a deep breath to keep myself under control. It wouldn't be a good idea to phase inside a plane. Especially if it was the Cullen's private plane and if the plan so happened to crash due to my phasing, how would you explain a plane full of ' humans' surviving a crash landing of that magnitude without so much a broken bone or a small scratch.

As we made our way to Volterra the need to save my imprint grew and grew. I couldn't shake what I had seen on those videos out of my head, and I never would be able to. I could never forget the pain in those beautiful eyes.

_I had asked the Doc to show me the videos._

_God I wish I never asked that. But I had to see. He __hesitatingly__ played the videos on the big screen in his living room, what I saw... was burned in my mind forever._

_The first of the videos I saw Embry and the Cullen boy in a large vacant throne room. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears when Cullen agreed to take Embry's punishment. It seemed as though he knew Embry would not have fully survived what they had planned for him. The young Cullen willingly gave his body so my imprint wouldn't have to endure someone violating his body again. I …I had no words for what I just saw._

_This Cullen was the reason for everything that has taken place but I would never, never wish something such as that upon someone when I knew every well how damaging it can be. Especially seeing Embry go through it._

_I turned my head at a chocking sound to see the doctor's chest heaving, sobbing sounds held within his body, and shaking his head as though he was desperately trying to raid his mind of the images flashing behind his closed lids._

_His son, though the cause of everything made a sacrifice that I would ask of no one, for that I was thankful and truly indebt to him. Cullen didn't deserve this type of pain just as Embry didn't, I knew Cullen's intentions were pure, like all of us he wanted loved, but he was easily tricked. I couldn't fault him for something all of us yearn for. However, I still felt anger towards the Cullen's even if we considered them good vampires. My mate was gone because of them._

_The videos continued. _

_Oh god... his screams, the sounds of a breaking angel. My angel. I swear, I thought I could hear my heart literally break. But I forced myself to watch; to not look away. I watched him get whipped, __hearing the__ sound of the leather snake breaking my imprint's skin, __drawing__ his blood. Breaking his body._

_Trying to fucking claim what was ____mine__._

_My body._

_He belonged to _me.

_But it didn't stop. The videos went on. I felt the burn in my chest intensify, as I watched him _touch_ my imprint. But Embry struggled. My strong little pup. He shouldn't have to go through this; he never did anything to deserve this._

_The words he screamed, I knew were always going to haunt me._

_"Please, stop! Please!"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Sam!"_

_"Sam..."_

_Tears burned my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I was done falling apart._

_As the video went on, his yells turned to whimpers. If I thought the screams were horrible, those whimpers were ten times worse. Quiet...broken...cries. And I just didn't have words. I was speechless. Covered in blood, and tear stained face, he wanted to give up... I saw it, to let go. He wanted release. But I wouldn't let him go... and I think he knew that._

_It was probably the only reason he hadn't given in yet. A new guilt ran through me. He was enduring pain__, excruciating__ pain. He was being whipped... burned... touched... tortured... because of me. He didn't want to let go either. And I knew he would fight to the death. _

_I just hoped it wouldn't come to that._

I sighed. I put the memory in the back of my mind, for now.

The plane had landed. The whole way to Volterra had blurred. I hadn't paid attention, as only one thing was on my mind; one person.

Soon, we were deep in the forest that lay on the outskirts of Volterra. We were maybe 20 miles away from the city, but distance didn't matter to me. I had phased with the rest of the pack when the pixie told me this whole thing had to be planned out perfectly. We had a limited amount of time as she finished thoroughly explaining the plan to everyone. Then the Major vampire spoke up that no one, and he meant anyone that was involved with what was going on with Embry and Edward was to be killed unless completely necessary, necessary in the sense they were close to killing us first.

What he said pissed me off because Emily and that bear fucker were going to pay with their lives the first chance I got to have my hands on them. But before I could truly announce how pissed off I was about what he said and that I wasn't going to do it, the doctor vampire intervened.

"Jasper, you can't be serious. We need to get Embry and Edward out of their as fast as possible and leave. Why…" I could see the doctor was becoming irritated as he started moving closer to the Major and swinging the medical bag he had brought back and forth but the pixie placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a stern warning.

"Do not dare to question my motives, you do as I say. Carlisle you will attend to the Alphas and my mates with the help of Rosalie since she is the only one who also understands what is going on with their bodies as much as you do. All of you will not kill them unless it is necessary. The Alpha and I have personal meetings we need to hold with them." He finished as his eyes connected with mine, seeking conformation that I knew what he meant. I nodded my head at him.

I knew what he meant. He planned to make them pay and I was all game, however sadistic it may be. And from the fear I knew the other vampires and my pack was obviously giving off, they understood he had something sick planned. From the small smirk on his face was all the conformation I needed to know what he was thinking, he was getting off on that fear and basking in the possibilities of what he had planned.

His cold black eyes looked with doctor first and then everyone one else. "Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone mumbles a yes Major.

Some would call him evil and vial, though he was those things, to me he was the Alpha of their kind, and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. I would do the very same if I was still the Alpha of my pack. To me he was just one bad motherfucker just as I was.

Alice interrupted this silence looking pointy at me before she turned to go talk to her family. "Sam make damn sure you go for Embry first. You'll know where to follow his scent."

That bitch Emily and the other son of a bitch I had seen in the video weren't going out for a hunt, they wanted to spend time with my imprint. Tonight was the night they were finally going to try to break him.

I growled at that thought, my hackles rising.

I heard light footsteps coming towards me.

"Sam? Five minutes." The pixie spoke quietly.

I took a deep breath, raising my head. My paws itched to run, to go to my imprint. To kill the motherfuckers that touched my imprint. I heard the pack's paws pad behind me, and the Cullen's and long with the extra vampires they brought with them move next to us. I took a deep breath and heard the pixie vamp countdown. The timing had to be exact... we only had one shot.

"3... 2... 1"

And we took off, the pack running in sync. I needed my mate, but they needed their brother as well. We covered the distance almost instantly. As we entered the last mile, I heard pixie run up next to me.

"We're taking an underground tunnel. It's coming up in 20 seconds!" She warned us before going back to running with the Cullen's.

The Volterra walls came into view, and I scanned my eyes for the tunnel. Instead of slowing down, we sped up. Soon, we were running in the tunnel and kept going until we reached the end. The pixie Cullen moved and climbed up a ladder, and opened up a door. The Cullen's went through before the pack and I easily jumped through. I looked around and realized we were here.

In the hell hole that my imprint has been trapped in for months.

_I'm coming Embry, I'm coming..._

"Ok, Carlisle, and Rosalie will go with Sam and Jasper to get Edward and Embry. The rest of you have to make sure Emily, Demetri, Felix and Aro don't escape before Sam and Jasper can get their hands on them." The pixie explained.

" The others in the guard do not plan on coming back to anytime soon but please make sure you are alert just in case. I will do what I can to inform everyone if something changes. Wolf pack make sure you stand guard on the first level and the others will be just outside the wall. Now go!"

I closed my eyes and focused. This castle was enormous; it was almost impossible to catch a scent. Plus, Embry could be anywhere. But I knew that all I had to do was follow _that pull. _The pull that's been tugging painfully for months now. The pixie said I would know where he was.

Suddenly, I heard a faint, almost inaudible scream. It seemed to be on the other side of the castle, or even downstairs. But I knew that scream.

_Embry._

I took off without warning, but I could hear Carlisle and the others follow behind me. I ran fast and hard, so much so my big paws made indents in the marble floor. I passed so many stair cases, so many doors, and so many corridors. So many scents confused me, but I kept following the tug in my heart that intensified as I got closer.

Finally, I heard another scream, coming from down a staircase. I realized I was in a pretty deserted part of the castle, a part that seemed haunted with past souls that must have been ended in this horrible place. I crouched down as I looked down the dark, concrete staircase. I looked at the others, making a noise through my nose telling them to keep quiet as I listened. Jasper came up silently next to me, listening too.

Then I hear another cry, a cry that only belonged to my love, my imprint. My hackles rose as I silently made my way down the steps. I may be a huge wolf, but I was capable of keeping silent while walking. I knew I couldn't rush, I had to be patient.

I quickly but silently I made my way down the staircase first, the others following behind me. We reached the bottom of what seemed to be a dungeon. There were two hallways, and two scents leading in them. One dark corridor had I scent I recognized to be Edwards and the other corridor had my imprints scents.

"Go with Samuel, Carlisle and Alice. Peter and Rosalie come with me, now go." Ordered the Major quietly enough for only us to here.

The Doc nodded and we started down the black hall. We crept into the darkness of this hell hole, getting closer and closer to my imprint. I heard the shuffling of bloodsucking fuckers stop. When they stopped I stopped. We had stopped at the doors of some cell like room. They're whispers stopped and it was complete silence.

I glanced over to the Doc, who nodded.

I ran through the door, completely knocking it down. The two vamps looked at me. I pounced on them without so much as an ounce of hesitation. But they were quick and dodged the attack. I growled something that sounded more like a roar. They smirk at me in the dark before flitting through another door of the dark chamber.

I made a move to go after them until I heard a small whimper. I froze and turned towards the sound.

My imprint.

The Doc was working on him, but the look in his eyes... was almost dead. He looked so far away, so worn, so ready to give.

_Embry... _I thought.

He was on a metal table, strapped down. His body covered in blood, bruises... cuts... burns... I felt tears well up and slide down my fur. He looked up at me with those striking blue-silver eyes, but he looked so far away, almost looking through me. My heart broke all over again. He looked like he'd given up.

_Don't give up Em, I'm here... _I thought, hoping he heard. As I nudged him with my nose, letting my breath wash over him.

"Sam, you have to go catch them. If you don't get them now, you'll never get a chance to. I'll take care of Embry. Go Sam." Carlisle said softly.

I looked at him. He was right. If I didn't go catch them now, I would never get my revenge, for Embry and I both. I gave one last look at Embry. Hesitantly, I turned around and took off in the direction the other vamps had gone through. I ran through the door and followed their sickening scent.

I ran faster, not willing to let them get away. I followed their scent up the long staircase. Soon I was running on the marble floor again. I stopped as I reached two hallways; one with Emily's sent, and the other hall with the other vamps. I growled and went after Emily's, sprinting down the corridor at top speed.

After a few turns I caught up with her, seeing her red cloak blur in front of me. I pushed my legs to go faster and when I was close enough, I pounced. I landed on her, and hooked my teeth into her neck, throwing her against the wall. I growled, baring my teeth as I stalked towards her again.

In the distance I could hear the others catching the other vampire that was in the other room.

I refocused my attention to this thing that _took_ away my imprint, had taken away my reason for living. She _hurt _Embry, _my _Embry.

I pressed my huge paw over her neck, taunting her. I could tell she was too in shock to use her gift and the fact that is seemed as though another force was controlling her too also helped. Maybe it was the Major.

_Doesn't feel too god to be controlled, does it?_

I lifted my paw and swiped her across the cheek, like I had done a long time ago. But this time there wasn't an ounce of guilt, because it felt good.

" H... he scr-reamed like a l-little bitch. Y-You left m-me for a.. a slut ." She hissed with a smirk.

My lip curled and I swiped her face again. Her screams were a symphony to my ears.

Even throughout that, she refused to shut up.

"D-Demetri s-said he was t-tight. Said h-he had a velvet th-throat." She sneered with another growing smirk on her ruined face.

I growled and bit into her arm, slowly ripping the iced limp off.

_You liar_... I thought.

She scooted away as I stalked her again.

"You can k-kill me... b-but h.. _he'll _never get over what we did to him." She said sadistically.

I ignored her and hooked my canines in her leg, slowly tearing it from her iced body. The wails of pain that came from her were definitely satisfying me.

_You're going to burn_. I thought.

I noticed a lighted torch on the wall, I made my way to it transforming into my human form. I did want to punish her slowly, but I was so clouded by my hate that I needed to kill her instantly. Before I could bring the lighted fire other to her twitching body, I felt the presence of one of my pack members reminding me the words of the Major and that I really needed to go to Embry and they would take care of Embry. I would have to thank Leah later for that.

I took off at her mention of my mate.

With that thought in my mind I raced to where I could hear my mate whimpering, but these whimpers were different, so very different. I reached the room only to find everyone, some of the Cullen's and the pack in what could only be described as in a state of pure shell shock. Even the doctor seemed to be frozen in his place, his eyes locked onto something very horrific. I followed his gaze and what I saw would forever be imprinted into my mind.

Embry, my Embry laid in a convulsing mess of uncontrolled movements. His screams echoing throughout the palace, so deafening we all couldn't help but cover our ears. His body…his stomach looked as if it was caving into itself, but yet protruding out at the same time in an abnormal state. The skin on his stomach was stretching and peeling as through acid had been poured into him. Then I remember the smell of him when I first came to him and touched his body. It smelled of vampire venom.

I couldn't even move my body as my mate spread himself out even more, stretching his limp legs, screaming in intense pain as blood pooled from his mouth. Embrys' once medium rich mocha skin turned a terrible green and blue.

I closed my eyes, trying to covey my love for my mate, giving him the last amount of peace and contentment I held within my body.

I could hear the pack crying and begging around me, none of them dared approach Embry or myself. I felt overwhelming emotions that almost brought me to my knees. Shriving sobs that I couldn't stop rumbled from my body. But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared me from what I saw coming ….

In that second, for the first time in imprinting history…I knew I would have to be the first to have to kill their imprint.

So I bared my teeth.

* * *

**Ok if you decide to kill me, then who will there be to write the rest of this story. Is Sam gonna kill Embry, or is there gonna be a twist? Stay tuned and REVIEW to find out. and thanks times a million to my beta, Jaspered01.**

**Anyway, pleeeaasee Review?**


	13. Author's Note

**o_o**

**I feel horrible. Because I've abandoned this story for almost 2 years. I'm _still _getting reviews on it so I feel shitty. Thing was, my beta sort of... disappered. And she basically knew the direction of the story. And I did not. So after a while... I sort of... stopped with this story. Because I had no clue what to do with it.**

**I've been trying to better my writing skills by writing wrestling stories. Because honestly? I made a lot of mistakes in my stories. If I didnt have my beta, I'd be fucked. But I'm here now and you must be mad that this is an author's note and not a chapter... u_u I'm sorry.**

**So I'm here to ask you for help. I need a beta. Or even a cowriter. I preferably want someone who's older than me (Im almost 15) and has more writing experience and can convey emotion well. I need a fearless writer is what I need lol. Because putting Edward/Jasper in this tory was a risk. And doing what me and my beta did in the last chapter was a risk. So I need someone who's... creative and a risk taker.**

**I was afraid to continue this story without my beta because I was afraid that my writing alone wouldn't live up to the rest of the stories standards. I make too many mistakes, especially with stupid things like grammar.**

**Soooo, I'm so damn sorry for leaving this story. I'm trying to think of a way to continue it. So if anyone wants to be a partner in helping me with that, pleeeease review or PM me asap. The quicker I find help, the quicker I can update this story for you my lovelies. I mean... I could do it myself but I dont wanna disappoint you guys and make it shitty.**

**Lol, you probably think I'm a loser for doing this and begging for help but eh. I love this story and if this is what I need to do to finish it, then so be it.**

**Your loser writer,  
****Ezzy **


	14. In Debt

**You all must hate me... **

**It's been waaaaaaaay too long since I touched this fic. However, we all know what has happened recently. Breaking Dawn Part 2 came out. The end of the best fucking series I've ever read. But it's not the end of a fandom. This is my favorite fandom and that's why after seeing the final movie, I KNEW I had to continue this. I know it's been a long time. Some of you may have forgotten this fic. But if you haven't, and you're reading right now, I hope you can accept my apology for abandoning this fic. But I _will_ finish. The Edward/Jasper spin off I hinted may or may not be written. It depends. This fic isn't quite over. There's still some loose ends to tie. So please, enjoy. (:**

**_SPOILER/WARNING:_ This contains m-preg. As in male-pregnancy. If you're uncomfortable with it, I suggest you stop reading. If you don't give any fucks, then read on and enjoy this crazy journey I've dragged ya'll through.**

**No beta. This was all me. Excuse any mistakes because I suck at grammar.**

**Enjoy, my loves.**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Everything fell silent to my ears.

But I could hear one thing. Embry's weakening heartbeat, and mine. In sync. Every beat matching. Refusing to change until one of them stopped beating. Until one of _us _gave in. Embry and I... we really were the definition of soul mates, weren't we? So willing to die for the other. So willing to kill. Go through anything. And everything.

So much pain...

So much hurt.

I forced my body to move towards Embry's convulsing, tortured body. The body I once loved over and over. I pleasured that body. Worshipped it.

_It will end._

_End his pain._

_End... his... pain..._

My inner wolf forced me even closer, my tail between my legs. I felt saliva pool around my large, sharp canines. I looked over to his face, contorted in so much... agony. I felt it. The pain that filled his chest? It filled my chest. The agony that clouded his eyes? It clouded my eyes. Our chests tightened. Hearts weakening.

_It hurts._

_It hurts, Sam. It hurts._

I closed my eyes. A flashback running through my head.

_xxx_

_Embry's laugh rang through the kitchen. It was angelic and melodic. Warmed my hear_t.

_He was so sweet. So perfect. We'd become the model imprint couple. So much closer. So... made for each other. It astonished the elders at times. That we were so compatible. The perfect imprint. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe it was just the imprint. Or maybe we'd have gotten together if we ween't wolves. I would like to hope so._

_"It's not that funny." I grumbled. I had slipped on my ass, and fell into the mud. For a wolf, my reflexes were very suckish lately. "I'll just track mud all over the house. I know how much you love that." I smirked playfully._

_"Nooo!" My love whined and walked to me, sliding off my muddy shirt and tossing it in the hamper. He wrapped a towel around me and reached up on his toes, __kissing my head. I couldn't help but think that he would make an amazing mother someday._

_"Better?" Embry grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck._

_"Much." I chuckled and put my hands on his waist, leaning down and kissing him. "You're a good little housewife." I teased._

_"Oh shut up. You'd be a mess without me." He purred, and pecked my lips._

_I looked down, and smiled a little. "I really would, though." I whispered. I knew I was the big, dominant Alpha in this relationship. But I needed Embry to look after me, just like I did him. There was a mutual protectiveness. One that wasn't usual for other relationships. This little... pup, was willing to take on the world for me, even if I didn't do the same for him. But, of course, I would._

_Embry smiled gently, and ran his hand through my damp hair. "Well, be thankful that you have me. No point in worrying about me." He said lightly. "Enjoy me."_

_Those words were engraved into my memory. They were played over and over. Every time I worried, his reassuring voice was always in the back of my head._

"Don't worry about me. Enjoy me." _That sweet voice breathed. But oh Embry, I had too many reasons to worry. Oh so many._

_Don't worry about me._

_Enjoy me._

_xxx_

God, did it hurt. It killed me. I'd never enjoy him again. This boy... this _man, _had changed my life. He had gone through too much. Too much for one, young pup to endure. He shouldn't have had to. He shouldn't have had to sacrifice. I could hear my pack's thoughts vaguely. Some wondering if I would actually do it... That question was almost offensive. Would I end my mate's pain? Put him at peace? Of course. Anything...

_Anything to put him at peace._

_Let him go._

_Put him... at peace..._

And then he gave me that look. That signiture "Embry" look. The one that comforted me so many times before. This would be the last time. Through his torture, his agony and pain, he manage to look at me. One last time. And it his eyes said it all,

_"It's okay, Sam. It's okay. Let me go."_

And so I lunged. I sank my canines into Embry. Right into his stomach. The source of his torture. I bit harder. Tremors ran of up my spine. I felt the blood pool my mouth and it sickened me. Tears flowed down my fur. My heart and my soul howled alongside Embry.

I could hear his wails. Screams. He choked on the blood that pooled his mouth. But then... he screams stopped. He stopped shaking. Embry was looking at the high, painted ceilings. A look of utter contentment on his face. Such a beautiful look. Even with his skin green and purple, and blood all over his body, he managed to look... angelic.

But his heartbeat, though weak, was there. So faint... so soft.

_So alive._

I abruptly pulled away, and looked at the damaged I done. I didn't kill Embry. I killed what was inside of him. I instantly shifted back.

"C-Carlisle..." I choked out. "What..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know what to say. I felt lost. Blood still on my mouth. My mate's blood. I never wanted to hurt Embry in any way. So having his blood... on me, it killed me inside. Not that I didn't feel dead already.

"What did I do? Tell what the fuck did I do!" I began to scream.

The Doctor looked so lost as he did everything he could. Embry wasn't screaming in pain. And that was a relief. Would... would he survive? Would I be able to hold my love once more? Would I be able to kiss him, worship him and make him happy? A whimper broke me from my thoughts. I rushed over to him. I gently caressed his bruised cheek, and grabbed a rag from the doctor's bag.

I wiped the blood from his mouth gently. His eyes were closed. I could tell he was trying so hard not to make a sound. For my sake. _Always so considerate, even on his death bed, _I thought, tears clouding my vision.

"Embry..." I whispered weakly. "Embry, come back..." I pleaded.

Everything was so silent. Blood everywhere. Like a massacre has happened. My love's blood was on the walls and on the floor. I closed my eyes for a moment. I wanted us to be anywhere but here.

_"Sammy, let's get away from here."_ I remember he had said to me once before. We had fought with the rival pack. And when it was all over, and I felt so spent, he had said that. And I just couldn't help but smile.

He flashed through my thoughts.

_"Smile, Sam. You look like Edward when you brood."_

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter.

_"Sam, shut up. I love you."_

I felt my heart cringe, almost breaking that perfect sync with Embry's.

_"I'd die for ya, Sammy."_

Please, don't.

_"If you keep worry, you will get wrinkles. An you don't even age."_

God, how he'd make me laugh.

_"A-Ah, Sammy, more..."_

And oh, how we made love down by the cliffs so many times. All of it. Every single moment we spent together since we first met. Since we laid eyes on each other. And I can still remember the moment when I truly began to care for him. I hadn't returned the imprint yet. And the moment was pretty short. But I remember...

_"Are you ok?" I asked softly._

_I heard a groan that turned into a quiet whimper as a response. Poor kid. I sat down on the bed next to him._

_"Tell me what's wrong." I said quietly._

_"Hate storms." He mumbled._

_Another boom of thunder erupted and I could see his slight trembling. Ah, so he was afraid of storms. And this was a hurricane. Now I felt truly bad for him. Because I understood._

_"Don't tell anyone, but __I hate them too." I whispered with a gentle smile. It was true. I was petrified as a child of the storms that roared over this town._

_He looked up me._

_"Really?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_"Yeah. You don't mind if I keep you company, do you?" I asked._

_I didn't know what it was, but something inside me couldn't leave this kid alone like this. Again, this kid always seemed to bring out a piece of my emotional side. I saw his shivering ease up a bit as he nodded. I didn't mind staying with him. Emily wasn't here, so I wouldn't get any weird looks from her either._

_He sat up in the bed and looked out the window. Another loud crack of thunder exploded in the sky and he jumped._

_Ah, the hell with it! I thought and wrapped an arm around his shoulders._

_He needed some sense of comfort, and again, I didn't like seeing anyone this miserable. So if holding the kid would calm him, I would do it. He tensed up but relaxed eventually, all shivering coming to a stop. He leaned his head on my shoulder._

_"Thanks." He murmured._

_I smiled._

_"No problem. Now get some sleep." I whispered back._

_I heard his breathing slow down as he went limp in my arms. I laid him down and watched him sleep. He didn't move when the god damned thunder boomed again. I let out a breath of relief. I decided to just stay with him, in case he woke up again._

It almost seemed silly. I should have broken up with Emily right then an there. I had him now though, and that's what mattered... But would I still have him? Would he be with me when I wake up in the mornings? I looked down at my dying love. He was slipping. Fading away. I felt it. I fucking felt it, and so did everyone in the room.

"Embry, listen to me," I whispered harshly. "You can't leave me. Not yet. You're too young for this. You're too perfect. So sweet and way to goddamn caring for your own fucking good. You need to stay. It's selfish but you need to stay..." I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. "For me, stay." I brushed his blood and swet soaked hair from his face. His eyes were closed, but I felt his weak hand attempt to squeeze mine.

I smiled sadly, and kissed his hand. The pain in my chest almost forced tears out of my eyes but I didn't care. I could see that he was begging me to make it stop. I stroked his bruised cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I'll make it go away, Embry... I'll make it go away."

_xxx__  
_

Time passed. I didn't hear anything except the faint thud of Embry's struggling heart, assuring me that he was still fighting. Carlisle had everything planned. If it wasn't for him, I... I didn't what I would do. I owe him Embry's life but at the moment, I simply sat in the cottage Carlisle had on the outskirts of Volterra.

Who knew I'd owe everything to those vampires. I could never see them as bloodsuckers again

Getting Edward and Embry back to the cottage had been a challenge. Carlisle didn't want to move Embry in such a fragile state but it had to be done. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were in another room, tending to Edward. I almost felt guilty for keeping Carlisle from his son, but he knew Embry had suffered the worst. He was more human than wolf after all. I knew Edward had suffered something fierce. And I couldn't even imagine what they had done to my other half.

When we first got here, I tried to go in the room where Carlisle was fixing my mate. And when they said I couldn't go in there, I put up a fit. But I knew why. Carlisle needed Embry to be calm. And I knew with me in the room, Embry would be trying to fight off any help, even in his mangled state. And I knew I would just get in the way. So I sat silently. The room was silent, all of us listening to Embry's heart beat, counting every thud and praying to every single higher power that it would keep beating.

Leah was rubbing my shoulders soothingly, trying to get me to relax. I appreciated the effort, but I would not relax until I could see my mate. Even though he was only in the other room, it was killing me to be apart.

"You know he's a fighter, Sam." Quil murmured quietly next to me. "He'll be okay."

I shook my head. "I..." I had no idea what to say. My throat closed up. I should have protected him. That was my job. My fucking job, and I failed him. I didn't know what kind of trauma he suffered- let alone mental trauma. I didn't know if he would ever be the same.

"I failed." I whispered.

I could hear Leah sigh, because I knew she didn't know what to say. I could hear Jared comforting Seth, who was crying quietly. He was too young for this. But all of this, the comfort, the consoling words, where more like distractions. My number one instinct always has and always will be to protect what is mine. What I love. Embry was apart of me and I will _never _forgive myself.

Jake sat on the floor in front of me. He'd been pretty strong though his whole thing. He had to be. God knows what he dealt with while I was nearly comatose from losing my mate. "Sam." He said quietly, but sternly. He sounded older. Like he'd aged so much during this difficult time. "I know it hurts. I know it fucking hurts like hell. And I can't, in a million years, imagine what you must be going through. But you can't sit here and blame yourself. Embry is in there, alive and breathing. Yes, he's hurt and scared and that's all the more reason why he needs you to be the strong wolf we all know. And these words sound so fucking cheesy but... you know it's true," He brought our heads together, foreheads pressed as he gave he a hard looks. "When you speak to him, you don't blame yourself. You don't tell him how you nearly died without him. You take his hand, you kiss him, and you make him believe that everything _will _be alright, because that's the truth. Everything _will _be okay." He whispered hardly.

All I could do was give him a small nod. I took a deep breath and hugged him tight. We embraced, I murmured a thank you, and with that, he went to sit with Jared and Seth. And at that moment, I knew he'd be the strongest Alpha in Quileute history. He was right. I've have done nothing but blame myself, and fill myself with pure anger since this all started. And even of it was my fault, which most of it is, I had to push that aside. I had a mate who needs me. I couldn't lose it around him. I wouldn't.

I heard someone else enter the room, and I was surprised to see Jasper emerge from the other bedroom. I would have expected him to be by Edward's side at all times. Which reminded me how pissed I was that Carlisle wouldn't allow me into the room, even if he had a justified reason.

"Can I speak with you?" He asked lowly, southern drawl laced with a serious tone. I stood up, giving Leah a look that said 'Come get me if something happens'.

I followed Jasper outside. We were in the woods, away from Volterra and it's damned castle. We stood in silence for a bit. I could feel Jasper's mood, though I'm sure he didn't mean to emit any feelings at the moment. But it wasn't hard to tell that he was angry as well as relieved.

"I owe you. I owe Embry." He started quietly.

I snorted a bit, looking at the ground. "I think it's the other way around. Your family... after what we put you through, why you considered helping us... I understand Edward but... I didn't think you'd give a damn about one of the pack."

Jasper glanced at me. His face was hard, posture straight, but I could tell he was pretty broken inside. We both felt it. We had almost lost our mates. "Edward... he's pretty damaged right now, but he managed to tell me one thing," He turned so he was facing me. "He said Embry saved his life."

I raised a brow at him.

"I didn't ask him what happened there. From that tape, I got a pretty good idea. But... he told me that Embry helped him. Kept him going. Saved him." Jasper shook head, staring at the ground. "I would thank Embry personally, but I can imagine you want no one else but Carlisle near him right now. I know the feeling. But that's... one strong mate ya got there."

That made me smile slightly. I already knew that. I didn't speak. I knew if he wanted me to, I would.

"I can... feel them. You and I know something horrific happened there and the fact... the fact that Embry had put Edward's well being before his own will never cease to amaze me. I've lived on this earth for a very very long time and there are very few... genuinely _good _people I've met. People who will do anything for someone else, whether they deserve it or not." He whispered.

"And for that," Jasper said. "I'm forever in debt to Embry. To you. Your pack. And if you... ever need anything ever again..." He trailed off, knowing he didn't have to finish. With that, he walked back into the cottage, back to his mate. I walked in a while after, letting his words sink in.

I saw Carlisle walk out of the room, and the pack was on their feet in an instant. The Doc pulled me aside, even though the pack would hear anyway. "How bad?" I asked lowly.

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck, sighing quietly. "He's lucky. Those injuries... he should be dead," He started quietly. "I would tell you all the trauma he's suffered but I can imagine you don't want to know. He's healing quickly. But his stomach will take some time."

There was one thing I needed to know. "Is he in pain?"

The Doc gave me a sympathetic look. "His body burned up all the morphine..." He trailed off. That tugged at my heart painfully. He was suffering. But he was fighting. Though I sensed Carlisle was holding something back, from the way he avoided my eyes.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I whispered. Carlisle grabbed my arm, and pulled me outside. We walked a little ways from the house, so we were out of the pack's hearing range.

"Embry... he's..." Carlisle tried to find the words, and I knew this must be bad.

"Tell me," I growled lowly.

"Embry... he was pregnant."

* * *

**What kind of writer would I be if I didn't leave it at a cliffy? I PROMISE YOU, I won't abandon this fic again. I may take a while to post but trust me when I say, this fic will be finished. And I will never stop contributing to this amazing fandom. And remember to review!**


End file.
